Sometimes Everything Just Isn't Enough
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: HUMAN Applejack and Rainbow Dash have been dating for awhile, but Applejack refuses to tell in fear of rejection. As the year progresses, things start to become challenging and sometimes everything just isn't enough.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: THIS STORY CONTAINS HUMAN APPLEDASH, or GIRL ON GIRL ACTION.**

Hey guys! So I know I am suppose to be working on on my SasuNaru Zombie fanfiction, but I need a break from Naruto. I started watching MLP and totally fell in love with Appledash [Applejack and Rainbow Dash], and this came out.

My inspiration for this entire story goes out too killa7 on deviantart. com and her AppleDash picture **MATURE CONTENT** located here without spaces http : / killa7 . deviantart . com / # / d4y6ohv

The ideas of the story can be credited to my girlfriend, since we come up with everything together.

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! PLEASE PAUSE AT THE NOTED AREA AND QUICKLY SCROLL TO THE NEXT NOTED AREA TO AVOID SEXUALLY CONTENT!**

* * *

"Applejack! Ya better be goin' before ya'll late for school hunny!"

The voice of an elder woman carried across the morning commotion of the apple farm. She was standing on the old wood pouch of the main house, setting a freshly baked apple pie on the ledge to cool. She could see one of her granddaughter's at the edge of the apple tree orchard, picking a few of the left over red apples from the ground.

The girl, Applejack, turned her attention to her grandmother, sending a wave with her free hand. "Alright granny! I'ma goin'," she hollered back, dropping the apples in the bucket at her feet.

She brushed the dirt from her dark denim jeans, and straightened her orange and white, ¾ sleeve, plaid shirt. Finally with a last tug on her long, blonde mane to make sure it was still hanging over her left shoulder, she hurried to grab her bag on the bottom steps of the house.

"Appleboom! Let's get a move on!"

Moments after the initial calling, Appleboom came blotting out of the house, red hair rustling behind her. The young girl had on a smile as bright as day.

"Alrighty Applejack, I'ma ready. Let's go so ah can see the girls before class."

The blonde smiled at her younger sister, taking a few spare moments to fix the large pink bow sitting on top of her head. After making sure the yellow shirt and denim capris were clean, she motioned her sister off to her truck. If they left now, they would have plenty of time to make it to Ponyville Elementary School and Ponyville High School. For a town without many horses, it was quite a stupid name.

Applejack sighed, following suit after her sister who was already in the truck and pressing the horn nosily. Appleboom was never in a hurry for school unless her friends had some kind of plan brewing in their tiny heads. Hopefully this time it could be something nice, and didn't require a call to the principal's office.

Finally the blonde managed to dig her keys out of her bag, also finding her cell phone in the process. The corner of the screen was lit up with a message sign.

"Applejack! Hurry up!" Appleboom whined from inside the closed car window, yet her whine was just loud enough to break through the glass.

"Hold your horses missy, I'ma coming," Applejack replied as she opened the truck door, clicking open the message on her phone. She wasn't surprised to see the first contact of the day was from Rainbow Dash, nor did the message she sent: _meet me in the art building before class, AJ. _

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, and she pocketed the phone without a reply. She entered the truck and slammed the door shut, starting the ignition effortlessly. Within moments they were on their way into town, and the beginning of a new day.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive at most to Appleboom's school when the traffic was good, and living by a farm with a dirt road normally meant for good traffic. Applejack barely got a goodbye in to her sister before the younger girl was jumping from the truck. She joined her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie bell on the sidewalk and they all managed a wave before they took off to the playground.

"Darn kids, there all goin' be the death of me someday," Applejack mumbled to herself. She did not waste time dwelling on the plans of her crazy sister, but instead started her short journey down the street to Ponyville High School. The distance between the two schools was hardly ten minutes when driving. She pulled into the senior parking lot moments later, finding her numbered spot with easy.

She left her straw cowgirl hat on the back seat of the truck, and grabbed her tan side bag instead. It was against the school rules to have hats on campus, but the thought of leaving it behind was still a lingering thought each day. She ignored it, and started for the art building.

Just like almost every day, Applejack opened the doors to the art building and entered the long corridor. The walls on either side were displayed with student art work, although none of it was her own. A few pieces were from her friends though, mostly Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rarity had a design display in one of the window boxes further down.

She entered the third door on the right, finding it open just like it was every day. The room was dark, except for the light fluttering in from the slight opening in the blinds. That was strange; Rainbow Dash was always in the same room in the mornings working on some kind of project.

She barely had time to reach into her pocket for her cell phone before a body collided with her, and she dropped it to the floor. Applejack was pushed against the door behind her, shirt ridding up to feel the cool surface of the wood. Warm hands counteracted the cold as they pushed their way up the back of her shirt, digging nails lightly into her skin. She almost screamed in shock from the attack, but warm lips found hers before she could protest.

The warm body of Rainbow Dash pushed closer, and Applejack was no longer afraid of her attacker. She raised tan hands to dig into the rainbow mane of her lover, diving into the kiss with unrelenting passion. It was only moments before oxygen became necessary and the two broke apart, but the game did not end. Rainbow kissed and bit at the delicate skin of Applejack's neck.

"Dash, ya know I don't like these little games ya'll like to play in the mornin'," Applejack protested, but the light moan traveling out of her mouth at the end disproved her point.

Rainbow did not seem to be affected by her lover's lies and kept playing with the exposure of skin before her. A little hickie was already forming on the farmer's tan skin, but her blonde mane could easily hide it.

"It's hard going all day without getting to touch you, AJ. I keep thinking about the things I could be doing to you."

Applejack blushed at the innuendo, but could not disagree. At times she also had inappropriate thoughts of what she could be going instead of school work. However, the fact did not change that as much as they wanted to touch each other, they could not.

"Ya know we can't, RD. Ah just don't think the people here r' ready fer that. Even our friend's would judge us," Applejack explained, raising a hand to play with Rainbow's colorful hair. She could feel the other stiffen at her words.

"I know, but sometimes I wish it would be easier. It would be nice to be able to take you out on a real date or to at least not act in front of our friends."

Applejack laughed lightly, nuzzling the side of Rainbow's head. "Ah don't need all that sugarcube, as long as ah got you. Ah love ya, y'know."

A buzzing sound filled the room for a few short moments to signal the beginning of the school day, and Rainbow pulled back with a sigh. She helped Applejack fix her shirt and straighten her hair, before tending to her own. She was only wearing a light blue tank top the showed parts of her wings tattoo on her back, and black cut off shorts. Once they were both fixed to perfection, she grabbed Applejack's phone from the floor and handed it back.

As a parting gesture, Rainbow touched the underside of Applejack's chin and drew her in for one last kiss. "I love you too, AJ."

After that they parted ways. Rainbow started toward her art class further down the hall, and with one last glance, Applejack left the building in a hurry to get to math.

* * *

The final bell rang the minute Applejack walked through the doors to her math class, drawing the attention of the students already in their seats. The teacher ushered her to her seat immediately and she had no quall obeying.

Twilight Sparkle sat to the right with notes and books spread across her tiny desk area. Her attire consisted of a black skirt, button-down purple shirt, and black knee high socks. It was almost the same as every other day, except different colors. She glanced over at Applejack as she sat down, leaning over to whisper to her.

"Where were you? I thought we were going over the homework this morning."

Applejack winced, "Sorry Twi, Ah got a text from Dash this mornin' and went to help her with somethin'. Ah totally forgot."

"It's alright. I know you wouldn't stand me up on purpose."

"Ah'd never, ya know that. It's just been crazy lately and all."

"Applejack, Dash and you have been together a lot lately. Is something going on?"

"Nah, everythin—," Applejack began.

The clearing of a throat from their teacher ended the conversation for the mean time and Applejack was forced to pay attention to the problems on the board. She never understood a thing the teacher was saying, but the minute Twilight went over it with her, she was a natural. Well maybe that was being a little dramatic, but she wasn't bad at it.

After what seemed like a million years, the bell rang to signal a class change. Applejack packed her bag and waited patiently for Twilight to finish up one of the problems. As she began to pack her books away, Spike, her loyal sophomore assistant came to the rescue. He had Twilight's school material organized and put away in a flash, and even proceeded to carry her bag to the next class.

"Hi Applejack, how are you?" the younger boy asked politely.

"I'ma just fine Spike. Thank ya kindly for askin'. Still helpin' Twilight faithfully ah see."

"Of course! Twilight is the best mentor I could have!"

Applejack smiled and nodded in agreement. Spike was definitely the baby of their group, but he had easily grown on everyone. Twilight had pretty much taken him in when he was in fifth grade when his parents did not make it out of a car accident. He was sent into his aunt's care, but she traveled too much to be stuck with a child. Twilight mentioned that the aunt still sent money each month to her family though.

"So do you want to meet up at lunch and go over the new homework? I brought a few of my books to show you some examples." Twilight asked, entering the hallway. They had to split up for different class.

"Uh sure, sounds great Twi. Ya want me to meet y'all at the normal spot?"

"That sounds prefect! See you there Applejack," Twilight waved her friend off, and headed down the hallway to her next class with Spike trailing her every move. She would have to hurry to get to class on time by now, and Twilight could never be late.

Applejack on the other hand took her time getting to class. She had English with Rarity and Rainbow Dash, but as the year progressed, it was no longer fun. Since Dash and she had started their secret relationship it had become harder to be around her with other people. They were always too close, too flirty, and too miserable at the same time.

Yet, every moment with her was one of her best memories. It was all too confusing and Applejack could feel a headache coming on. She pushed the thoughts aside because there was nothing she could do about them anyway. Dash and she had to keep their relationship in the dark for themselves, and their friendships.

Even after taking her sweet time, Applejack made it to class and into her seat between Rarity and Dash before the bell even rang.

"I do not know why you always put up this fight Rainbow. I have made you a beautiful new outfit and you will not even take the time to try it on! It is marvelous, I guarantee," Rarity spoke, trying her best to convince the other to take a look at her new line of clothing.

She was wearing one of the pieces by the looks of it. Diamond toned flowers were hand stitched into a white sun dress perfectly cut to fit Rarity's curvy body. She was very healthy looking with a little meat to her bones and large breast to fill out her dress. Her hair and make-up were also looking up to perfection, but only the best was expected from their high class friend.

"I told you Rarity, I am NOT wearing a dress. No matter how awesome you may think it is," Rainbow countered. "Besides, I have track and field practice almost every day and I can't run in a dress."

"Please daring, I would never expect you to run in my fabulous creation. I do believe that you have a locker room to change in."

"Still not happening. I'd rather be dead then in a frilly sun dress."

Applejack smiled, "Ah think you should try it sugarcube. Ya might look sugar sweet in ah dress."

"Who's side are you on?" Rainbow questioned, but a slight tinting of red to her cheeks was noticed by Applejack. Dash always got nervous and embarrassed by comments from her. "But fine Rarity I'll try it on, but no promises. It better be as awesome as you say."

"Oh fantastic! It will darling, I promise," Rarity smiled, pleased with herself. She also noticed the strange interaction between the other two girls, but did not say a word. As of late, they had been acting this way a lot. Something was going on, but she could not tell what. "Speaking of dresses, I also made one for you Applejack."

"Fer ma? Ya shouldn't have Rarity. Ah always get fancy clothes from ya that don't work on a farm."

"Oh dear I know, but you could dress up for school once and awhile instead of wearing those dreadful jeans. Just come try it on. How about after school? You too, Rainbow."

"I've got practice with Spitfire for at least an hour. I might be able to squeeze out early," Rainbow explained. Missing practice was not an option with the championship coming up, and this year they actually had a shot at winning.

"Ah got to head over t' pick up Appleboom and get her home, but ah can swing back if I'ma not needed at the orchard."

Rarity smiled with excitement, "Prefect! I'll get the rest of the girls to come too since I obviously made everyone a dress. We have not spent time together in a while."

"Alright class, settle down. Everyone open your books to page 93," the teacher interrupted the classroom noise, and the groups quieted one by one.

Another long class began for Applejack as she did want was requested. Today the class was analyzing Romeo and Juliet, a tail about star-crossed lovers who were forbidden to be with each other. It seemed ironic to be discussing the current situation that she was going through with Rainbow in front of an entire class, but no matter how many times she told herself that it was a book, it came back to them.

Rainbow did not seemed fazed by the sickening love story as she pulled her phone out and began a text slyly. Seconds later, her purple-pink eyes were locking with green. A tiny smirk tugged at the corner of Dash's and she motioned for Applejack to check her phone.

The blonde rolled her eyes and dug her own phone out of her pocket, opening her message box to see what was so important.

'_So are you going to be free all night? Because I have some awesome plans for us going on right now. Like you on your back and moaning my name…'_

If it was possible, Applejack's entire face raced with a blush. Dash was always one for words that made her hot and bothered. She sent a light glare that really had no intent Dash's way, but the other girl just smiled in response.

'_Ah always knew y'were one for words, but I'ma sorry t' say that's about all. I'd like t' see ya try.' _

When Rainbow Dash opened the text Applejack sent, the look on her face made the blonde wonder if a challenge was such a great idea. Dash looked ready to eat her alive, yet she briefly wondered if that was such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Hours passed agonizingly slow until the bell for lunch rang across the school. Teens bolted out of the classrooms left and right, racing to meet their friends. Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were behind many of the other students, taking their sweet time to get outside. They already had a table that was reserved for their group only, thanks to Rarity's impressive flirting skills.

Twilight was already sitting at one end of the table with Spike directly across from her when the three arrived. Applejack was first to take a seat next to Twilight in order to go over the homework, and Rainbow took the seat directly to her free side. Rarity sat next to Spike, who was commenting on her exquisite beautiful.

"Oh Spike, you are such a sweet heart," The girl cooed, hugging the younger boy to her side. He turned a million shades of red from the attention of his crush.

"Rarity you're embarrassing him. Let him go," Twilight scolded.

"No no, it's alright Rarity. I don't mind," Spike insisted, giving Twilight a look of discontentment. He would allow Rarity to do whatever she wanted if it meant being around the beautiful woman.

Twilight rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Applejack, "Alright are you ready to study?"

Applejack opened her mouth to reply, but did not have time to say a word before Rainbow jumped into the conversation.

"Study? At lunch time, Twilight? That has got to be the un-coolest thing… ever. "

"Well if Applejack wants to pass math, I think we need to start studying immediately."

"Right now? Couldn't you do it in the morning or after school or something."

"She's falling behind in class after ditching me to running off with you every morning," Twilight informed, her voice coming out a little more unpleasant than she expected.

"Well I can guarantee that she would prefer to run off with me than to sit around and study for thousands of hours a day with you," Rainbow's voice raised in tone.

"Girls… can we please try to lower of voices… people are starting to look over here," The shy voice of Fluttershy sounded at the table as she approached, carrying a small cage with her pet from the agriculture department, Angel. She took a seat next to Rarity, and upon noticing the group had turned their attention to her, shied away behind her pink hair. "I mean… if you don't mind."

Applejack rejoined the conversation immediately, trying to defuse the situation, "It's nothin' to be gettin' upset about girls. Ah have been ignorin' Twilight fer Dash in the mornins' and I'ma sorry. I'll take all the help I can get with these stupid math problems."

Twilight seemed pleased with her sincere apology and began to dig in her bag for the items she needs. Applejack turned her attention back to Rainbow Dash in the meantime, leaning in to whisper to her.

"I'd rather be with ya over this anyday sugarcube."

Rainbow also seemed pleased by her words, and let the situation go. She nodded in understanding before letting Applejack get to work with Twilight. She slouched over the table and began poking at Angel's cage.

"Um, Dash…. Please… um… don't do that. You're going to… scare her," Fluttershy protested weakly. She had no confidence in herself and could never stand up for anything. Rainbow briefly realized that it was a good thing she had friends around to stand up for her, just like she used to do for Fluttershy in elementary school.

Fluttershy and she went way back to when they were just kids. They had grew up together almost like sisters, and there was not a thing in the world that she was afraid to tell the pink haired girl. She knew the most intimate details of her entire life, yet she was also positive her dirty laundry was safe. Fluttershy never broke a promise.

"Sorry shy," she muttered, instead allowing her head to rest on the table top. She glanced over the school court yard, and although her vision was slanted, she could see a person waving at her.

She sat back up and looked again, noticing the striking golden hair and bright blue tee-shirt of the track and field team. Spitfire, the co-captain along with herself, was calling her over. She stood immediately to head over, finding the rest of the group doing their own things anyway.

"I gotta go, guys. I'll see you later at Rarity's," Rainbow informed, allowing her hand to settle on Applejack's shoulder in a reassuring touch, before dropping to her side. "You coming shy?" she questioned, but had already started to walk off.

"Um, Yes!" Fluttershy quickly got up and said her goodbyes quietly before following after Rainbow with Angel in hand.

Pinkie pie came running to the table not seconds later, carrying a box full of cupcakes. "Hey girls! Look what I brought! I hope everyone is hungry," she exclaimed, setting the box in the middle of the table. She took the empty seat next to Rarity, fluffing her curly pink hair that could have been messed when running over.

Applejack's attention was not on the problem Twilight was describing step by step, or on the conversation going on at the table about meeting at Rarity's later. Instead, her green eyed gaze watched Rainbow walk across the courtyard with Fluttershy, stopping in from of the famous Spitfire.

Spitfire was one of the most daring and extremely competitive girls in the entire school, aside from Rainbow. She was also known as one of the few lesbians out of the closet on campus, but no one seemed to make a deal about it or face being attacked in an alley on the way home. Spitfire was not someone to make a foe.

Something about the girl rubbed Applejack the wrong way. Spitfire always had to put her filthy hands all over her girlfriend; touching her arms and brushing Rainbow hair from her face. She leaned in too close when talking, and always had a sickening sweet smile to her face. Applejack almost wanted to punch her for even looking at want was hers with such unrestrained lust.

Hers? Who was she kidding, no one even knew about their relationship and she was sure that Spitfire was not a psychic.

"Applejack? Hey, are you listening to me?" Twilight questioned, nudging the blonde's shoulder to knock her out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Twi," Applejack replied, turning her attention back to the problem. She had missed half of the steps while watching the other interaction, but she did not mention it.

"So is it agreed then? Everyone is going to meet at my house?" Rarity asked the group, "The dresses are all done and I guarantee they are fabulous!"

"Oh, is it going to be like a party! I love Party's! I'll bring the cake!" Pinkie pie exclaimed, clasping her hands together. She smiled so brightly that the rest of the table could not help but join in.

After everyone confirmed they would be there, Rarity stood up to leave. The main design team under her control was meeting with the theater students to discuss costume designs for the upcoming play. She said her goodbyes and started across the courtyard, high heels clacking after every step.

Twilight closed her notebook and shoved it into her bag beside her. "I suppose we should call it a day then, the bells about to ring soon anyway."

"Ya yur probably right. Thanks again fer takin' time t' help ma, Twi."

"No problem Applejack, and I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean what I said about you ditching me for Rainbow."

"It's alright, no harm done," Applejack said, packing up her own materials. She stood as soon as she was done, intend of finding said girl as soon as possible. "I'll see y'all later then."

With only parting words, she turned to venture across the court yard. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were still standing in the same spot, and Spitfire was leaning in close to whisper something in Rainbow's ear. A light blush hit her cheeks and Applejack's fists clenched. She stayed calm and approached the trio.

"Dash, can I talk to ya fer a second," Applejack questioned, although her tone was nowhere near the friendly tone as usually. Rainbow sensed the difference in her friend immediately.

"Sure, AJ. I'll see you later at practice alright," Rainbow directed her response to Spitfire, who winked in return.

"Sure thing. Don't be late. We have a lot to cover."

Rainbow nodded and turned to leave with Applejack, throwing her arm over Fluttershy in the process to bring her along. Although the blonde really just wanted to be alone with her girlfriend for a while, she did not mention when Rainbow invited Fluttershy. As long as she was away from Spitfire, she was good.

Applejack led the way to the Science building, entering the double doors into the empty hallway. Everyone was still out enjoying the weather for lunch and since they were alone, she stopped in the hallway.

Rainbow released her captive and set her sights a-new, throwing her arms around Applejack and planted a light kiss on her awaiting lips. The pleasure or happiness was short lived as Applejack shoved her hard in the chest, causing Rainbow to falter back.

Rainbow rubbed the sore spot between her clavicle and breast, feeling the intense pain of Applejack hitting the delicate area perfectly. "Shit AJ, what the hell was that for?"

Rainbow looked up to see the look of complete shock on Applejack's face, and then followed her gaze to Fluttershy. The pink-hair girl was just calmly standing of to the side, holding the bunny cage in front of her, and not even fazed by the interaction.

"Oh… I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been staring," Fluttershy mumbled out, turning her daze to the floor and letting her pink hair cover most of her face.

"Dash…," Applejack trailed off, still holding a panicked look to her eyes. This was the end. This is the moment she had feared. Someone had found out and now everyone was going to find out that she was dating a woman, and it would only be a matter of time until it got around town. Her family would disown her.

Rainbow just scratched the side of her head nervously. "It's alright Shy, this is kind of my fault. Why don't you go ahead and leave."

"Um, yes… alright… I'm sorry… Don't worry Applejack I won't tell a soul…," Fluttershy looked up briefly at the shocked girl, and smiled lightly. She then turned and walked out of the doors they had entered.

"Why isn't she upset? She doesn't even seem t' care," Applejack questioned. She no longer seemed to be shocked, but now was returning to angry.

"Because she knows. She's always known," Rainbow explained, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. "I was going to tell you, but you really didn't want anyone to know and I had already told her."

"This is what ah was afraid of Dash. Someone knows and it's only a matter of time before she spills the beans to someone else." Applejack crossed her arms defensively over her chest, the look of worry clearly imprinted on her face.

Rainbow approached her slowly. "Fluttershy won't tell anyone. She's always had my back."

"How do ya know that?"

Rainbow smiled lightly, "We've been dating for almost a year AJ. Has anyone ever said a word to you about it?"

These reassuring words allowed Applejack to relax slightly. It was true that no one had even mentioned the idea of them dating, but could she really trust such a big secret to be kept by a friend, against other friends. Unfortunately, the cards were not in her favor.

"Hey, I promise that there is nothing to worry about, alright? Fluttershy is the person I trust the most, besides you anyway. She's got our back on this one."

Rainbow placed her hands on Applejack's forearms and coaxed the girl to loosen up. Reluctantly she obeyed, wrapping her tanned arms around Rainbow's sleek waist instead to pull her closer. Rainbow's arms went around Applejack's neck to hold her.

"Ah just can't have them hate me, Dash. Not yet," Applejack whispered.

Rainbow could feel her chest clench. She hated lying about who she was, but she cared too much about Applejack to go against her will. "I know AJ, I know."

* * *

The rest of the day past uneventfully for Applejack, and for once she was glad that it was boring. The drama that had occurred in the past hours was enough for at least a week, if not a month. However, the day was not over and she still had to deal with Rarity's get together.

After she dropped Appleboom off at the house, Applejack wondered the farm looking for her brother, BigMac. She needed to make sure he could handle the rest of the day's work without her, or she would be forced to stay at the orchard.

BigMac was at the far end of a grove, lifting heavy buckets of apples into a cart to be pulled in. Most of the chores for the day seemed to be done, and Applejack was almost sure he would not need her help.

"Hey," she called, approached the well-built blond man, noticing that each day her brother's arm muscles became more defined.

"Hey," he replied.

"Ah was goin' head back to' town fer a get together at Rarity's, but ah wanted to make sure ya didn't need ma first."

BigMac lifted above bucket to be placed in the cart, "Nope."

"Are ya sure? Ah can stay."

"Yep," he replied, stopping his work to look at his younger sister. He smiled at her. "Ah go ahead."

Applejack smiled back and nodded, "Alrighty then. Ah guess I'll see y'all around supper. Can ya tell Granny that Dash might be comin' too?"

"Yep."

BigMac returned to his work and Applejack started her journey back to her truck. She had plenty of time to make it into town before people started showing up at Rarity's house, but she did not feel like spending her time in the orchard today. Strangely, the orchard was normally her place to think.

She reached her old, beat up truck that had been handed down her to from her grandfather. The bright red paint color had faded over time to almost a dull brick, but the truck still ran as good as new. Applejack smiled as she opened the beat up door and climbed in, it was the only left of her grandfather, except his farm.

As usually, it only took a short bit of time to make it back into town, and with nothing to do for another 45 minutes; she headed back to the school. It had been quite a while since she had been able to watch Dash practice for competition, and it would be good for her to show her support. Their school had never won a championship, and the fate rested on Dash and her team.

She pulled her truck in one of the many empty spots lining the road of the track and field area, grabbed her tan side bag and straw cowgirl hat, and once again climbed out of the truck. She placed the hat on her head and adjusted the position. It felt nice to have the comfort of her precious hat.

She had her way across the short distance to the metal blenchers lining the field and quickly ran up the steps to the platform. Every seat was empty, and Applejack was not surprised. Not many people normally came to the practices. Walking further down the metal platform, she took a spot standing up against the rail overlooking the field, letting her arms rest against the cool surface as she leaned to get a better look.

"Ready, set, GO!" A voice called from a little to her right and a line of figures bolted from the starting lining. She could not make out many of the runners from this distance or their speed, but Rainbow's colorfully hair could not be unnoticed. The girl was taking the lead over the rest by far, except Spitfire, was following close behind.

The team rounded the field and Spitfire pushed ahead, leaving Rainbow behind her. The two girls were fighting for the win, and Applejack could see the determination as they battled for first. If there was one thing she knew about Rainbow Dash that was that she did not lose, ever. At last second she pushed past Spitfire by sheer power, and crossed the finish line victorious.

"Ah yeah! That's ma girl, always winnin'" Applejack cheered from the side line.

Rainbow's head snapped in her direction, unaware that she had a cheering team to begin with. The minute her eyes locked with green, the shock dropped to happiness. She grabbed her towel from the railing and wrapped it around her neck to catch the perspiration from the run.

"Take five guys," She told her team and started up the stairs to the blenchers. She was cut short by an arm on her own, holding her back to whisper something in her ear. Rainbow nodded, and replied to Spitfire before she was allowed to leave. Finally, she ran the distance over to Applejack, feet clanking against the metal.

Although she wanted too, she shied away from hugging the blonde girl after practicing and probably dipping with sweat. "What are you going here, AJ? I thought we were meeting at Rarity's?"

"Yeah, but ah left a little early an' thought I'd come to yer practice. Ah sure haven't seen y'all run in a long time."

"Come to think about it, you haven't been here to see how cool and awesome I am," Rainbow said, a smirk slipping onto her lips. "Did you see how fast I was running?"

Applejack rolled her eyes and slapped the other's slightly tanned arm. "Don't y'all be getting' conceded on me now. Ah know yer good."

Rainbow smiled and leaned in a little too close to her girlfriend, "In more ways than one."

The blonde blushed and pushed the other way. Rainbow just loved to mess with her. "I'ma sure of that too missy. Now get on out there and actually practice,"

Rainbow glanced back at her awaiting team who were all resting after a quick sprint. She turned her attention back to Applejack and was surprised when the farmer planted a quick peck on her lips. Applejack was never the one to be starting things out in public.

"Get goin'. I'ma be waitin here," She reassured, and even winked as she moved over to have a seat on the blenchers.

Rainbow just followed her with a stare, eyes dropping for a split second to check her out. Applejack did have a nice body, in a healthy and curvy way. Realizing this was not the best place to be admiring her girlfriend, she shook the thoughts from her head. "Alright, see you in a few then."

She took off toward the field, ushering her team back out for the practice. Spitfire was standing to her side, and from the looks of it, shamelessly flirting too. Applejack's teeth clenched. Although Rainbow was very loyal to her, and never showed any interest in Spitfire's increasing advances, the thought of the other girl even looking at Rainbow with that lust filled glaze was enough to increase her blood pressure.

It made her almost wanted to jump out of her seat, cross that short distance between them, and tangle Rainbow in a messy kiss just to show them who was with who. Wanted too and would were two very separate things. Applejack wanted nothing more than to tell everyone about her love for Rainbow, but negative thoughts still held her back. She still could remember the way her grandfather would talk about the queers of the town when she was little. Her family had been raised on the beliefs that same-sex relationships were wrong, and she could not be disowned by the people she needed the most. Her family was everything to her.

Rainbow Dash on the other hand had no one to care about her relationships with women, because she was in fact alone. Her parents had passed away when she was little, and Fluttershy's caring and understanding parents gave her a home until she was old enough to be on her own. She had an apartment not too far from the school in which a relative paid for, but she never saw or had them visit. Her friends were her family; Applejack was her family.

The blonde sighed and rubbed at her face with sun-kissed farmer's hands. Thinking about their relationship always seemed to down her mood, because it was a no win situation. She would have to be happy with what they had until she could get out on her own, or at least she kept telling herself that.

"Hey, I'm going to change and then we can leave," Rainbow's voice called up from the field, and Applejack jumped out of her thoughts enough to nodded. The runner took off across the field with the rest of her team, and Applejack searched for her phone. Upon finding it, the time indicated that she had been lost in thought for a while.

She stood and stretched her arms high above her head, listening for the satisfying crack of her spine. Then she gathered her things and started for the truck, figuring Rainbow would be meeting her there anyway. She leaned against the side of the truck, playing with the end of her blonde hair.

As if on cue, a few minutes later Rainbow Dash was pulling into the spot behind her and cut the engine of her Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R motorcycle. The blue and black frame glistened in the sun and Applejack smiled at the thought of Rainbow probably never letting dust touch her baby. The rider pulled off her helmet and climbed off, approaching the truck. She had lost the track and field outfit, and was now back in her baby blue tank and black cut off shorts.

"Hey, you want me to follow you over?" Rainbow asked, leaning her side against the truck so that she was still facing the blonde.

"It's up t' ya. Ah figured that we'd be together most the day so ya might as well hook it up."

"You got it, AJ," Rainbow stated, and moved to open the door of the truck bed. She jumped up to grab the cables at the end, secured to the truck. Everything was still as she left it last time.

Rainbow jumped back out of the bed and approached her motorcycle. She removed her helmet from the seat and rolled in closer to the truck bed. Applejack was waiting patiently for her to be needed, and when Rainbow gave the cue, they hauled the vehicle in the bed of the truck. Rainbow got back into the bed to secure her baby with the cables, and once sure it was safe, walked to the end of the truck. She did not jump, but instead just stood there.

"Well? Are you going to help me down?"

Applejack stared straight up at her, and although very aware that Rainbow did not need her help, offered anyway. She placed her hands on the other's slim waist, and once Rainbow had her hands on her shoulders, pulled her off the truck. She slid down against the body of the farmer, smiling at her fantastic job of faking.

"Well now that was hard, sugarcube,"Applejack purred, keeping her arms locked. Everyone had left for the day, so there was no worry in being seen.

"Thanks, AJ. I wouldn't have made it without you," Rainbow added dramatically. She kissed the farmer before she was released, laughing lightly as she retrieved her helmet. She set it in the back of the truck and Applejack shut the bay.

They split ways to get into the truck, Applejack taking the driver's seat and Rainbow in the passenger. She didn't even have enough time to start the car before Rainbow was messing with the radio. Although the truck was very old, most of the components had been replaced over the years, starting with the radio system.

"Y'know this is ma truck and y'always take over the radio," Applejack complained, but it was half-hearted.

Rainbow just laughed, "That's because I'm awesome and you just can't say no to me."

Applejack didn't reply as she pulled out of her parking space because she was fully aware that she probably couldn't say no. She instead focused on driving and getting them safely to Rarity's.

There was a girl leaning against the wall of the school building on the far side watching the entire interaction between the two girls. She said nothing and made no attempt to interfere with their moment. She didn't need too because by the end of the semester, Rainbow Dash would be hers anyway. Spitfire smirked, and pushed off the wall to head home.

* * *

Rarity lived in one of the many fine house complexes on the business related side of town. Her mother continuously lived on and off in Paris for her fashion line, and her father was a well know business man who traveled most of the time. The house was normally in the hands of Rarity and her sister, Sweetie Bell. A butler was always present, and a nanny was available when Sweetie Bell was home.

Rainbow could see different vehicles lining the drive way of Rarity's large home, so Applejack pulled into an available spot along the street after Twilight's car. The two climbed out of the truck, and Rainbow stretched.

"Alright, I guess we have to get this over with, but I am not wearing this dress if it looks like some frilly magazine ad," Rainbow stated, glancing at Applejack to make sure she had her back. The other girl started laughing, and Rainbow knew she was on her own. "Fine, be on her side!"

"Ah don't be like that Dash!"

Rainbow flipped her off and started off to the front door of the overly huge house. She allowed herself entrance. Rarity was very open about letting her friends in her home, and she hardly required them to knock when he parents were gone. She kicked off her striking red, high-top Converse at the door out of respect for the carpet, and then waited for Applejack to pull off her brown leather boots.

There was commotion coming from the living room so the two girls headed that way. Everyone was already present. Twilight and Spike were sitting on one of the high quality leather couches in the room, and of course Twilight had a book in her hand. Pinkie pie was running around with decoration, setting the theme to be a real party.

Surprisingly, Fluttershy was the only one in a dress, standing on a circle raised platform off to the side. Rarity was fixing a light pink bow on the back of her breezy yellow sun dress. She had definitely out done herself with the hand stitched pink and green flowers along the bottom.

"Looking good shy," Rainbow commented as she entered the room. She walked over to stand behind Rarity, watching the girl mess with an already prefect bow. The dress only had simple straps and Rainbow could see the wings tattooed into Fluttershy's delicate skin. It was the same tattoo she had on her own back.

"Um… thank you Dash… Rarity really did a great job... it's beautiful," The shy girl patted the front of her dress down nervously.

"Thank you darling, but I just made the dress. You make it look beautiful," Rarity finished the stitch on the bow to make it stay and set her materials down. "There it's finished. Oh, just look at you."

The group praised Fluttershy on her gorgeous new dress and the fearful girl just looked to the ground to hide behind her hair. She always felt self-conscious around other people and become nervous when stared at. However, Rainbow came to the rescue and ducked down into Fluttershy's field of view with a funny face. Forgetting about her nervous feeling, she burst out laughing.

Rainbow smiled for a mere second, and then let it drop as she turned her attention to Rarity. She decided to turn all eyes on to herself, instead of making Fluttershy more unconformable.

"Alright Rarity, this dress better be the coolest thing I have ever seen, or I'm not even coming out in it," Rainbow informed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rarity was not surprised by Rainbows conceded attitude and nodded. "I always make your outfits fabulous, now come with me so I can fit you into it. Normally it would be easy, but you have such small breasts compared to the others."

Rainbow watched Rarity walk down the hall with a look of pure shock. She looked down at her own B cupped chest, cupping herself in her hands. "Small? Are they small?" She over looked the group for answers, but did not give anyone time to answer. "These are not small, Rarity! They're just not your damn triple D's."

Laughter filled the room as Rainbow took off after Rarity down the hall. The girl had entered her studio to the right, and Rainbow ran in after her. The moment she entered, she froze at the sight of the dress in front of her.

Hanging perfectly on a mannequin was a strapless, baby blue prom dress. The dress was made of some kind of synthetic, shiny material that was ruched from the bust to the hips. Tiered ruffles of silk started at the hips and continued down to above the knee. A baby blue flower made from the same material as the dress was attached on the left side of the hip.

Rarity was standing on the other side of the room, holding a baby blue summer dress in her hand. "Oh no, I completely forgot those were in here. I didn't want any of you seeing them until they were finished." She crossed the room and closed the door behind Rainbow, ushering the girl further into the room. She held the dress in her hand out for Rainbow to see. "What do you think?"

The dress was made of a cotton material, making the fabric very moveable. It was a simple, strapless dress made for summer and had a complementing Rainbow bow stitched around the waist. The skirt of the dress flared out lightly, but stopped a little below mid-thigh.

"It's nice, but could be like 20% cooler, like this dress," Rainbow made it a point to walk over to the other dress, touching the fabric with light touches. "What are these for anyway?"

Rarity was following close behind and slapped her hands away from her prized possessions at the moment. "Don't touch them, your hands could be dirty and ruin the material. After all, you wouldn't want to ruin your beautiful prom dress, would you?"

"My prom dress? What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, showing her confusion clearly on her face. "Prom isn't for like a month, and I never said I was going."

Rarity looked just as shocked, "Oh my! Of course you have to go. Going to prom is the biggest thing of the senior year. You could regret not going from the rest of your life."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "That sounds a little dramatic Rarity."

"It's not. Besides, you already agreed that you love the dress and you have to go. The prom committee is trying to throw something together to recognize Spitfire and you for bringing the track team so far this year."

Rarity smiled, holding the summer dress back up. Rainbow realized that she was not getting out of trying the damn thing on and grabbed it out of the others hand. She stalked over to the dressing screen and slipped behind it to change.

"You will go, won't you Rainbow?" Rarity asked, checking her perfectly manicured nails. She had spent countless hours trying to make her dress prefect after all.

"Yeah, I guess. If it's that important," the runner answered, coming out from behind the screen in the summer dress. The dress fit her perfectly for once, and it actually wasn't so bad to have on.

Rarity seemed thrilled. "Oh it looks wonderful. Finally I seem to have got your measurements down; I don't think I have to do a thing!" The fashion designer circled the other like prey, and just when she thought she was going to be set free, found a problem with the dress. She ushered Rainbow over to the circle platform before a huge mirror, and set to work on repairing the bow in the back. "So now we just need to find you a date. There has been a rumor that Spitfire has her eyes set on you as her date this year."

"Well I was thinking- wait what!" Rainbow jumped, causing Rarity's needle to stab her in the back. She yelped and spun around, taking a step backward that lead to nowhere but the ground. She fell with a thud.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Rarity, rushed to her friend aid.

Rainbow shooed her off, "I'm fine. Really, but what is this whole thing with Spitfire? I mean, she's a girl." She picked herself off the ground, dusting off the brand new dress.

Rarity looked completely sincere as the next words left her mouth, "Are you not a lesbian dear? I mean I thought the way you dressed and the sports were one thing to indicate, but the rainbow hair too?"

"Don't you think that might be a little stereotypically?" Rainbow asked, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious that her friend could finally be figuring out her secret. Well, it really wasn't finding out to Rarity, because apparently she thought it all along. Out of habit of being scrutinized, she crossed her arms over her chest, and shied slightly away.

"Well perhaps, but was I wrong? I won't judge you dear. I have nothing against lesbians, or gays for a matter of fact. My mother's assistant is gay you know." Rarity explained, setting a comforting hand on Rainbow's elbow. She gave her a reassuring squeeze and a mother like smile.

Rainbow sighed. She was going to have to stand up and tell her friends her secret someday. She couldn't always be blaming Applejack as the reason that no one knew, and maybe in some strange way, it would show the other girl it was alright to be out of hiding. "No, you're right. I just didn't know how to tell you guys."

"Oh Rainbow, I'm your friend and I will always be here for you. I don't know how the other girls would react, but I'll be there for you the entire way, alright?" Rarity coaxed her friend into a hug, patting her back gently. She then placed her hands on Rainbow lean shoulders and held her out at arm's length. "Now about Spitfire, are you planning on going with her? You two have been awfully close lately."

Rainbow laughed, "No, we're just friends Rarity. I actually have my eyes set on someone else, but that's a secret for now."

Rarity pouted, and released the other. "Always one of mystery, Rainbow. Can't even tell a close friend about a future prospect?" She casually walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Rainbow to present another fashion to their friends.

"Sorry Rarity, it's just not mine to tell," Rainbow's smile was not as bright as it should have been and she left the room with no more than a simple shrug of her shoulders.

* * *

The sun had started to set in the sky before everyone had tried on their dresses, and Rarity had opted to order food in for everyone. Those who did have parents and needed to check in, called and informed that they would not be home for a while. The timed passed quickly and before any of the girls realized, it was already after eight. Deciding that the fun was over for one day, they all pitched in to help Rarity clean the house up.

After they were sure their friend was set, and thanked her many times for the new dresses and food, they all split ways. Twilight started off to her own car with Spike, while Applejack and Rainbow headed for the truck. Pinkie pie and Fluttershy had ridden their bikes over together in an effort to save the planet.

Rainbow raised her hand up in a gesture of goodbye to Rarity, who nodded in understanding. She then opened her side of the truck and climbed in next to Applejack.

"Well, ah think we all survived that, huh?" Applejack asked, starting the engine and pulling out onto the street after Twilight. She sent a look at Rainbow, noticing that she was just staring out the window blankly. "Hey, what's the matter sugarcube? Are ya alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something Rarity said. It's nothing," she said, and immediately started messing with the radio again. "Now let's get some awesome music playing in here."

Applejack laughed, shaking her head. Rainbow could be so easy to please sometimes. "If that's what's gunnna make ya happy, go ahead."

Slowly Rainbow turned to look at her, a smirk stretching across her face. She leaned across the seat, pressing her face into Applejack's personal space and stopped when she was barely touching the farmer's ear. "I could give you an idea of what would make me happy," she whispered, her voice coming out seductive.

Applejack clenched the steering wheel in her grip, trying to focus her attention on the road. It was becoming increasingly difficult, especially when Rainbow decided to slide her hand along her thigh.

"Are you going to take me home, AJ?" Rainbow whispered, catching the delicate skin of her ear between her teeth and tugging gently. The sensation caused Applejack tugged the wheel a little too hard to the right, but she quickly corrected the mistake. Rainbow was not fazed and laughed lightly as she returned to her seat. "I think I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Yer always a tease y'know," Applejack muttered for a lack of what to say. Of course she wanted to take Rainbow home, and staying there didn't sound like such a bad idea either.

Rainbow shrugged innocently and turned the music up. They were almost approaching her apartment complex, and upon reaching the turn in, Applejack signaled to pull in. They had to weave around a few turns before they were close enough to park at her second story apartment, but Applejack had no problem finding an open spot.

Rainbow was the first out of the truck before the engine was cut. She was climbing into the bed area when Applejack joined her. "Hey, just leave it."

Rainbow paused in her attempt to get the motorcycle out of the truck, "Don't you need to get home?"

"Did ya really think I'd be leavin' after yer colorful display of affection?" Applejack asked, raising a blonde eye brow at the other.

Rainbow shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I might as well take it off now so we don't have to in the middle of the night when you do leave." She began to tug at the restraints again, but a tan hand shot out to stop her.

"Ah never said ah was leavin'."

Rainbow looked up, judging her words. Applejack almost never stayed the night over at her apartment, especially when they had school. She hardly ever stayed over in general, what with being needed out at the orchards in the morning.

Applejack saw that Rainbow was faltering with her promise and added another piece of encouragement. "Ah swear, RD."

Realizing that Applejack was probably the embodiment of honest itself, she left everything the way it was and jumped out of the truck, closing the back with a bang. She dug her keys out of her bag and motioned for Applejack to follow her. They both knew the way, but Rainbow kept slightly in the lead as she rounded the corner of the building to get to the stairs to her floor.

Rainbow was impressed with how far they had made it until she felt the familiar feeling of Applejack's hands on her hips. She was stopped half way up the stairs and shoved into the wall on her side, Applejack pressing close. "Yer goin' t' kill ma with all yer little displays, y'know."

"Hm, I doubt that, but I'm sure I can blow your mind," Rainbow bucked her hips and dodged out of Applejack's grip. She sprinted up the stairs and turned at the top, sticking her tongue out at the other. "But first you have to catch me, AJ."

She was gone before Applejack could even react, and although Rainbow had the advantage of being the top runner at school, Applejack had the strong muscles and determination of an apple farmer. She was after her in a matter of seconds. Lucky for her, Rainbow was trying to unlock the door to her apartment when she caught up and managed to throw it open a split second before she was caught.

All the items they were carrying dropped to the floor the minute they were inside, and Applejack made sure to close and lock the door. Rainbow was busy pulling her tank top off playfully, and threw it at Applejack.

"Still haven't caught me yet," She informed, stepping backwards toward the bedroom slowly.

Applejack took her hat off and set it on the couch by the door for precious keeping. Only then did she start on the buttons of her own shirt, watching Rainbow the entire time. "Well ah reckin' yer right. Why don't ya get over here instead?"

Applejack was playing dirty, and Rainbow knew it. She loved to be the one to pull the clothes of her tan body, teasing her the entire way. Yet at the same time she was very competitive. Either she had to miss her chance at amazing sex with her girlfriend, or win a competition. The first option outweighed the later, and Rainbow found herself surrendering.

"You might when this round, AJ, but I'm going to win the last," Rainbow whispered, gripping the farmers shirt in her hands. She used the fabric as leverage to pull the other along with her into the bedroom and once the door was slammed shut, shoved Applejack against it.

She finished unfastening the rest of the buttons on the farmer's shirt, and pulled the material off her shoulders to slide down her arms. Applejack was wearing a bra underneath, but the choice was not what she had expected.

"I didn't think you were a black lace kind of girl, AJ," Rainbow teased, running her hands up and down the sides of her torso softly.

Applejack's breath hitched, and she arched slightly to the touch. She seemed to be amused by the next words that left her mouth. "Ah guess there's a bunch ya don't know then, like how it's ah matchin' set."

Rainbow was pleased by her answer and leaned in to catch her lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

**MATURE CONTENT**

** STARTS BELOW IN DETAIL.**

**PLEASE PAUSE HERE AND QUICKLY SCROLL DOWN TO THE OTHER GIANT BOX BLACK WRITING TO CONTINUE THE REST OF THE STORY!**

**THANK YOU!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Whatever was playful about their encounter turned passionate as they fought for dominance, tongues battling in an artful dance. Applejack reached in-between their bodies to unclasp the button on Rainbow's shorts, dragging the material down her slender hips until she was able to kick them off.

They broke apart for some much needed oxygen, but Rainbow only moved her advances to the tan skin of the neck before her. She nipped at the side of Applejacks jaw, letting her tongue slide over the wounded flesh as an apology. Her hands were already working on removing the jeans from the body before her, roughly tugging at the button and zipper. They were off in a matter of seconds, and Rainbow dragging her nails up the side of Applejack's bare thighs.

The blonde let her head rest against the door behind her, looking down through hooded eyes at her lover. Each touch was making her squirm in desire and she noticed that her breathing was picking up speed. Rainbow was always good at pushing her buttons and making her needy for more.

Applejack took the initiative to unclasp the back of Rainbow's colored bra, nudging the girl to help her remove it. Rainbow could sense that she was getting bothered and smirked, allowing the bra to fall to the floor.

The rainbow haired girl was then kissing her again, pressing her fully against the door. There was no question this time about who was winning the dominance as Applejack melted against her, arching her back like a bitch in heat.

Rainbow was not disappointed by her display of need and pulled her off of the door, biting her lower lip with a light growl. She reached around to unclasp the lacey bra and pulled it off without caring where it landed. Their bodies were then pressed together as Rainbow deepened the kiss, coaxing Applejack's tongue out to play with her own.

When they broke apart the second time for the need of oxygen, Rainbow wasted no time in spinning Applejack around and tossing her onto the bed. She was on top of her in seconds, spreading the other's firm, tan legs to make room in-between.

"Dash, please…," Applejack begged, thrusting her hips up in a desperate attempt to receive more contact.

Rainbow did not act on first instinct for once, but instead took a moment to look over the woman before her. Tan skin was flustered, blonde hair was lying messily around her, and her chest was rising and falling in an attempt to get oxygen through her system. Rainbow couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight. There probably was never another moment that she looked as beautiful as she did right now.

Raising a pale by comparison hand, Rainbow placed her finger tips along the right side of Applejack's cheek and started a journey downward. Her light touch caressed the underside of the farmer's jaw, slipped lightly between her C cup sized breasts, teased their way down over a smooth stomach, and finally slipped in-between her awaiting legs. The minute she touched the sensitive area through the black panties, Applejack's head was thrown back in a throaty moan.

"What's the matter AJ? Can't handle a little foreplay?" she teased, earning a disapproving look from her lover. However, she wasn't too bothered by the nasty look because the minute she leaned down and ran her tongue over a harden nipple, it was gone.

She continued to lap at the hardening nipple before her, watching the way Applejack would squirm each time she even touched the area. The blonde was starting to get desperate in her attempts; her movements were starting to get frantic.

Rainbow took pity on her and slid the fabric of her panties over so that she could slip two of her fingers inside her, thrusting them in as deep as she could get them. She was wet from all the teasing and Rainbow patted herself on the back for a job well done.

Slowly she kissed her way down her chest, slipping her tongue out to lick at sensitive areas along the way. Applejack was particularly thrusting herself onto the finger by the time Rainbow made it to her navel, nipping the skin.

Rainbow pulled her fingers out, feeling the damp stickiness of excitement lingering behind. She used both of her hands to pull the black, hipster panties down past Applejack's hips. The tattoo of three red apples on her hip bone caught her attention in the process, but she ignored it as she removed the panties completely.

Finally, Applejack was entirely naked before her. The lust she had been feeling up to this moment was nothing compared to what she felt now. She wanted nothing more than to taste the pleasure of her lover on her lips.

"Dash…,"Applejack said, suddenly feeling like a piece of meat under the stare of a hungry loin. Of course Rainbow always had playfully looks of desire when things got a little dirty, but her look was definitely sending dramatic chills up her spine.

Rainbow slowly lowered herself off of the bed, and onto her knees on the floors. Her hands tugged at Applejack's thighs, pulling the other the short distance that she needed her to move. She spread her legs open before her, noticing the scent of arousal strong in the air.

Applejack turned a million shades of red when she was exposed, but the feeling of embarrassment was short lived when Rainbow lapped at her swollen clit. Suddenly, nothing but her desire and need mattered anyway.

Rainbow kindly replaced the two fingers that she had been missing from before, thrusting them deep inside her as her tongue moved skillfully across the hood of her clit. Applejack moaned, bucking her hips.

The muscles of her legs made strong by farming clenched under the intense pleasure, but Rainbow just doubled her efforts. She switched between licking and sucking the soft flesh before her, while also slamming her fingers in and out. Applejack responded appreciatively, thrashing her head back and forth on the bed between wanton moans. Her stomach clenched and her breathing doubled.

Rainbow could tell that she was close by her reactions. She allowed her free hand to travel back up to tweak with a perk nipple, rolling the flesh delicately between her fingers. Her tongue lapped diligently at the swallow clit of her lover, making sure to put just enough pressure on the sensitive flesh. It only took a few more thrusts of her fingers to send Applejack over the edge, screaming Rainbow's name before she covered her mouth with her own hand.

The farmer rode out the completion of her orgasm before Rainbow decided to stop. She could feel the others legs trembling to even stay open at this point. Slowly pulled her soaking wet fingers from her girlfriend and was overcome by a sense of pride at making her body respond so well. She smeared the mess on the bottom of the bed sheets that would have to be washed, and removed any traces of evidence from her lips.

* * *

**YOU MADE IT!**

**YAY!**

**MATURE CONTENT ENDS HERE.**

**STOP AND CONTINUE THE STORY BELOW!**

**THANK YOU**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Applejack was still in the same spot, green eyes staring at the ceiling with a dazed expression. Rainbow stood up, slapping Applejack's thigh nonchalantly to get her attention.

"Move up, AJ," Rainbow stated, quite aware of the fact that she could not sleep at the end of the bed. She kept nudging her until she got a response and Applejack crawled lazily to the upper half of the bed. Rainbow helped her get under the fluffy, feather bed comforter.

"When did ya get so good at this?" Applejack mumbled into the pillow, peaking a green eye out to make sure Rainbow was getting into bed with her.

The other girl flicked off the bedroom light and pulled the only remaining piece of clothing from her body. She normally preferred to sleep in the nude anyway. Finally she returned to the bed, crawling in to lie on her side, facing Applejack.

"I think I'm just a natural," Rainbow replied with confidence, but only encouraged Applejack to roll her eyes.

"Yer good sugarcube, ah'll give ya that," Applejack tossed the pillow in her grip behind her and wiggled her way into Rainbow's personal space. The runner said nothing, but offered her shoulder as a make shift pillow for the blonde head. Applejack accepted, throwing a tan arm around Rainbow's waist. The favor was returned when Rainbow's arm wrapped around her bare shoulders. "Ah love ya, RD."

Rainbow smiled, raising her free arm to rest behind her head. The hand behind Applejack began to gently play with the blonde's hair, tugging the stands casually. "Ditto, AJ."

A gentle silence settled over the room, except for the blurred noises of a party a few doors down. Rainbow starred at the ceiling above her, listening to the quiet sounds of Applejack breathing. Her mind was racing with thoughts of her conversation with Rarity, and she briefly wondered if she would be going to prom with a date or a best friend.

It was too much pressure on her chest and before her brain could stop the words spilling out of her mouth, Rainbow was calling out Applejack's name. The other hummed against her neck in reply, squeezing the arm around her waist.

Rainbow clamped her mouth closed and prayed that Applejack might have been to asleep to really care why she called out her name to begin with. Luck was not in her favor as the blonde raised her head and emerald green eyes locked with amethyst-pink.

"What's the matter?" She asked, giving Rainbow a look of worry.

The rainbow haired girl sighed and broke the daze to stare at the ceiling. If she was going to come clean, it might as well be now. "Rarity suggested that I go to prom with Spitfire."

Applejack sat up, holding the blanket around her bare chest. Disbelief was brewing in her eyes. "Ah beg yer pardon, she said what?"

"She said that Spitfire has her eyes set on me for prom, and suggested that I go with her," Rainbow repeated, allowing her daze to drop back to Applejack. She could see the hurt on the others face, and propped herself up on her elbows. "I don't want to go with her Applejack. I wouldn't do that to you."

Applejack looked away, anger starting to enter her emotions. Spitfire could have anyone in the entire town, but of course she set her sights on her property. Although he anger may have been on Spitfire, she turned it to Rainbow. "Please, don't let ma be the reason t' ruin yer night."

"Applejack, that's not what I meant and you know that."

The farmer ignored her words as she threw the blankets off of her and started to crawl out of the bed. Rainbow could tell the minute she moved that she was trying to leave, and stopped her by tugging her arm. She fought back with equal strength, but the awkward position became her downfall. "Applejack! Listen to me, will ya?"

Rainbow forced the other down on the bed, leaning her upper body across to keep her there. Applejack tried to put up a fight for show, but Rainbow just had to start kissing her. Before she even knew what happened, she stopped struggling and started actively participating.

The kiss was broken when Rainbow nibbled at her bottom lip, and pulled back. She could not stop the sentence that poured out of her mouth, "Will you go to prom with me?"

Applejack turned her head to the side, avoiding eyes contact with her lover. Her eyes closed and her face was overcome with a painful feature. Rainbow suddenly felt guilty for even asking.

"Ah can't do it, Dash. Ma family just won't understand," Applejack whispered low, feeling the familiar wetness behind her closed eyes. She held back the tears that wanted to spill carelessly down her cheeks.

"We don't even have to tell them, AJ. We can make something up about meeting our dates there, or something. I just want to take you. I want to stop pretending that you don't mean something to me," Rainbow explained, actually letting her feelings out. She always tried to keep what she was thinking on the inside, but Applejack always brought everything going through her head.

"What about r' friends, don't ya think they all might care?" Applejack finally made the move to stare back at Rainbow, but the minute she made eye contact, she regretted it. The warm tears in her eyes trickled over and ran down her cheeks.

Rainbow raised a gentle hand to wipe the tears away, realizing that the wetness on her fingers was making her feel sick to her stomach. She just had to open her mouth and screw everything up. It would have been simpler to just take the entire conversation away, but her head was telling her to fight for what she wanted. The idea of hiding who she was began to eat at the flesh of her heart.

"I told Rarity that I was a lesbian tonight and she was completely supportive, so no, I don't think they would even care. We're their friends, AJ. They should accept us, and what we want in life."

Applejack seemed surprised by the news, "Ya really told her?"

"Yeah, she was cool with it. She was trying to set me up with Spitfire, and I couldn't even tell her about us."

Applejack seemed to think about the words in great detail. Rainbow just gave her time to process the information and started playing with the soft, blonde hair by her ear. If nothing came out of their conversation, Rainbow was just hoped that the idea might be floating in her head until she caved.

"Ya think Pinkie and Twi would be exceptin' too?" The farmer asked, controlling her emotions enough to meet Rainbow's stare. Rainbow reassured her with a light peck on her lips.

"Yeah, AJ, I do. Pinkie accepts everything coz she's got a screw loose sometimes, and Twilight would try to reason it out. They're our friends."

Applejack raised a tan hand and tangled it in Rainbow's colored hair, tugging her down for another chaste kiss. Her next words were whispered against Rainbow's lips, "Ah trust ya Dash, more than anyone, y'know."

Rainbow smiled against her lips, "I know, and I have always been loyal to you. I just think it's time you start being honest with everyone else, including yourself."

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Alright, RD. Ah'll go to prom with ya."

Rainbow let her smile turn into a smirk, "And here I thought you were actually going to turn down someone as awesome as I am. I mean dating the captain of the track team; you're doing pretty good, AJ."

Applejack laughed lively, and pushed Rainbow off of her. She wasted no time in switching their positions, straddling the others waist. "Don't go runin' the moment with all yer big talk missy."

Rainbow propped herself on her elbows, shaking a few colorful pieces of hair from her face unsuccessfully. Applejack watched her and assisted on brushing a strand out of her beautiful eyes. She smiled, shaking her head in a gentle laugh. Rainbow just gave her a confused look.

"Nothin', ah was just thinkin'," Applejack explained.

Rainbow mocked shock, "I must be slacking. You shouldn't have time for that. Round two?"

She wiggled her eyebrows sexually, and Applejack shrugged her shoulders innocently. It was going to be quite some time before either of them were ready to leave the bedroom.

* * *

Review Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: THIS STORY CONTAINS HUMAN APPLEDASH, or GIRL ON GIRL ACTION.**

My inspiration for this entire story goes out too killa7 on deviantart. com and her AppleDash picture **MATURE CONTENT** located here without spaces http : / killa7 . deviantart . com / # / d4y6ohv

She also now probably owns my soul for all the fanart she has made this story, therefore half of the dedication goes out to her. So thank ya kindly, sugarcube. :) If you would like to see them, go to her deviantart account listed above until I link them in my profile.

The ideas of the story can be credited to my girlfriend, since we come up with everything together.

**WARNING: I do not hate any of the MLP characters and this chapter may be taking as bashing in some sense, but I assure you that this is all in the plot. I intended for this to happen, and please do not get upset. I do not hate her and everything will eventually get better. I hope. **

* * *

Crash, Bang, Clatter, Slam!

"Shoot!"

Rainbow stirred from a gentle to sleep to the feeling that her house was falling out of the air. She shot up in bed, rubbing at one of her eyes tiredly. Although her house was still standing strong, she could see Applejack running around frantically in undergarments, throwing things around the room. The farmer's valuables were packed neatly at the end of the bed, but Rainbow remembered precisely that they had been left on the living room floor.

"What may I ask are you doing?" She mumbled, glancing at the bedside alarm clock. It was only 7:00am, and they didn't have to be at school until 8:30am. Rainbow groaned, it was definitely too early for her to be up.

"Ah gotta get back t' the farm t' take Appleboom t' school and I can't find any of ma darn clothes that ya threw around," Applejack explained hurriedly, rushing to the dresser and fixing her hair messily over her shoulder.

Rainbow merely raised an eye brow at her girlfriend, finding it very disappointing that she was awoken to such an un-cool emergency. Deciding to take care of the situation immediately so that she could get Applejack back into bed, she reached for the brown side bag at the bottom of the bed. Applejack always kept her phone in the same pocket, and today was no exception. She sent a text over to the farmer's brother, BigMac.

'_Mac, Applejack's panicking about Appleboom, can you run her to school?'_

It was only moments later that she received at simple text of_, 'Yep', _ with her handy work, she tossed the cell phone and bag to the bottom of the bed, and flopped back down.

"AJ, come back to bed. Mac said he'll take her," she mumbled in a pillow, opening one eye to watch her.

Applejack, who was still fighting with her blonde hair in the mirror, turned around. "Na, he's busy. Ah should get over there t' get her."

Rainbow disagreed, patting the empty spot on the bed next to her. "You promised you wouldn't leave and that includes now. So get your ass back over here."

Applejack smiled, shaking her head as she approached the bed. "Are ya always so demandin' when ya want somethin'?"

She obeyed all the same, lying down on the bed with her back to Rainbow. As if on cue, the other girl curled up against her back, throwing an arm lazily around her waist. She would never be allowed to say it out loud, but Rainbow was definitely a cuddle person in bed.

"Normally, yes."

The room filled with silence once more, and Applejack began to drift in and out of sleep. The warm heat radiating off of Rainbow's body was soothing her mind, and relaxing her muscles. She could hear the other's breathing that began to sound like a peaceful lullaby. It was perfect, and yet it was discomforting.

There was a nagging feeling of something forgotten tugging on the blonde's mind. Was she forgetting something important? Appleboom was going to school on time and she still had time to get Rainbow out of bed for school, or at least for half of the day. They could handle missing class until English; otherwise Rarity might have a cow because she was left alone. She could see her other friends at lunch. Wait, friends?

Applejack jumped back to reality quickly. The conversation from the night before flooded her mind, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She had agreed to tell their friends about their relationship, but now in the morning light, the idea was becoming more of a nightmare. The first instinct that popped into her mind was too run, but running in circles was never going to get her anywhere.

"Dash, r ya sure about this?" She asked, her stomach flip flopping nervously. There would be no going back from this point. If the plan from the night before remained and they agreed to tell their friends, that would be the end. It would be fantastic if they accepted their relationship with open arms, but otherwise it could turn into a complete disaster.

Rainbow hummed, pushing her forehead against the back of Applejack's neck. It took her a few seconds to even comprehend the words, considering she had been in the processes of falling asleep again. "What do you mean?" she murmured.

"About us tellin' them? Are ya sure this is such ah good idea?"

"Don't get cold feet on me now, AJ. You're just over thinking this," Rainbow said, finally forcing her muscles to move. She shifted her body and pulled Applejack onto her back, allowing her to look at the others face. "It's going to be fine."

Although not completely reassured, Applejack nodded. Rainbow could be right. Maybe she was hiding from nothing. "Ya yer right, it's gunna be fine. Nothin t' be worrin' about." Applejack closed the distance and placed a light kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

The moment was just right for a topic change, and Rainbow had other ideas in mind of how they should have been spending their time. It was already ticking past 7:30am, but she could not find it in her to care if they were late to school. She rolled out of bed, stretching her arms high in a morning stretch. "Come on, let's shower."

Applejack admired the other's body from the bed, eye glancing over each muscle and curve of flesh. Rainbow had an athletic tone to her body, from the lean muscles created by constant exercise to the slender shape of her frame, yet she still held very feminine features.

"Like what you see?" Rainbow asked, now facing the other in the bare.

Applejack blinked, finally realizing that she had been blatantly starring. She blushed ten-folds, turning her gaze to a surprisingly interesting wall. She slowly pulled herself out of the bed, but refused to make eye contact. Rainbow seemed to be amused. "Well if anything, I like what I see and I'd like to see it wet, right now."

The innuendo did not go unnoticed as Applejack turned even redder. "Dash!" she called, face overcome by shock.

Rainbow seemed unfazed and shrugged. She reached forward to grab Applejack's hand and pulled her along to the attached bathroom. "Don't start acting shy with me, AJ. It's nothing I haven't seen before, or did you already forget last night?" She started the average sized, standing shower and turned the knob to a warmer temperature.

Applejack rolled her eyes, trying to fight the blush still staining her tan cheeks. Even if she wanted to forget the actions from the night before, she was one-hundred percent positive that she could not. "Na, Ah remember it all just fine thank you and I'ma not bein' shy, ya just keep sayin things that shouldn't be brought up."

The farmer reached behind to unclasp the bra that she had not too long ago put on, and removed it from her body. Her eyes locked with Rainbow for only a second before the door was slammed shut and she found herself being pushed against it. Reminiscently, she remembered this position a lot.

Rainbow tangled one pale hand into messy blonde hair, using it as leverage to pull Applejack's head back, exposing a long tan neck. "Well then, maybe I should just show you instead," she breathed hotly against her skin, nibbling at the underside of her throat.

Applejack whined lightly, the noise almost going unnoticed by the sound of the running water. She placed her hands on the small of Rainbow's back, digging her nails in gently into the skin and dragged them around to her hips. If Rainbow wanted to play dirty, then she sure as hell wasn't going to play nice.

"Sure full of talk today, aren't ya sugarcube?"

She pushed off the wall and in the moment of surprised, caught Rainbow off guard. It was her turn to be doing the pushing and she was not exactly gentle as she forced Rainbow's back against the door. The other groaned in discomfort, giving a dirty glare in return.

Applejack was not troubled by the look and captured Rainbow's lips in a rough kiss. The pain was ignored immediately and she began responding, this time tangling both of her hands in blonde hair to pull the other closer. Rainbow slipped her tongue out to trace Applejack's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. She was granted entrance almost instantly, and her lips twitched in a smirk at how easy it really was. Applejack could never stay away.

Rainbow used her tongue to teasing explore, finally meet Applejack's in a tangle. A battle warred between them, both trying their best to come out on top. Unfortunately Applejack found herself on the losing end again, but she was precisely sure that it was because Rainbow fought dirty. She could feel the other's hand sliding in between her legs, the material of her panties doing nothing to stop the lust racking her body.

They broke apart from the heated kiss and respectively gulped in oxygen. Things were starting to become sexual again and Applejack knew that she wasn't leaving the bathroom without a proper good morning from her girlfriend. She smiled slyly and ditched her panties on the ground, entering the running shower easily.

"Are ya comin' or what?" she asked, poking her head back out with a sinful smile.

Rainbow grinned. There was no way in hell that she was missing this.

* * *

An hour passed quickly for the two messing around in the shower, and before Rainbow knew what hit her, they were both out and getting ready for school. She sat on the end of the bed, completely dressed in black basketball shorts and a dark blue tank top with the word 'Wonderbolt's Captain' stitched into the back. With the track and field championships coming up soon, most of the school was showing their support with the team's logos.

"I'ma not wearin' half of these damn things y'all call clothes," Applejack called from the closet. She had been complaining about having nothing to wear except the same clothes from yesterday, and when Rainbow had offered any thing she wanted from her closet, Applejack criticized. So she owned a lot of exercise attire; she was a top rate runner after all.

"There's nothing wrong with anything in that closet, AJ. I told you to bring some clothes over and leave them here, but you were so sure you wouldn't need them. Next time, listen to me," Rainbow replied, running a hand through her still damp hair. She mussed the back, trying to get a slight volume without looking like a train wreck. Rainbow absentmindedly rubbed at the cloud and rainbow lightning bolt tattoo on the side of her neck, resting slightly over her clavicle.

"Ah hardly stay over here, so ah didn't think ah needed to'," Applejack replied, walking out of the small closet with a pair of denim shorts and a forest green tee-shirt on. She hardly ever wore anything besides jeans and a long sleeved shirt because around the farm they protected her from the sun, but all of Rainbow's were a little too small. Her long, blonde hair was hanging messily around her, having yet to style it off to the side.

Rainbow shook her head, pulling out her phone to check the time. If they left soon, they would make it to class right before the English bell. She seemed pleased by this and got up, heading out into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Applejack fixed her hair in the mirror quickly, pulling the thick strands into her normal side pony tail. She smiled at her reflection, trying to give a reassuring sense that the day was going to proceed well. Her chest clenched, but she ignored the pain as she set about pulling on her brown, leather boots. Once done and with her belongings, she left the bedroom in search of Rainbow.

She found the other girl leaning against the counter in the kitchen, nursing a glass of orange juice in her hand. Rainbow was staring at the sink across from her, completely spacing out. Applejack smiled and set her bag on the couch by the door. She entered the cramped kitchen and tapped Rainbow on the nose with one finger while passing, then searched the fridge and poured herself a glass of the orange liquid.

Applejack stood across from her, crossing one ankle in front of the other. She sipped at the juice in her hand, but said nothing. The tension in the room was rising and Applejack could feel the pressure sitting on her chest. Rainbow's eyes met hers and they stared, seemingly judging the situation at hand.

Applejack broke the silence first, "We're doin' this, RD. Ya can't go changin' my mind again. Ya need this, and maybe, ah need this too."

"I don't want to change your mind, but I don't want to be the reason you regret this either," Rainbow replied, setting her glass on the counter next to her. The juice was setting right on her worried stomach. "I want to tell people and I don't care what anyone says, but I know how you feel about it."

Applejack tilted her head to the right, the corners of her lips curving up. "Ah know sugarcube, and trust ma when ah say I'ma scared at what's gunna happin', but ah got to start bein' honest with myself, remember?" She set her glass in the sink behind her and then approached Rainbow, pecking her with a gentle, but lingering kiss. "Ah trust ya, Dash."

She turned and stalked out of the kitchen in order to gather her belonging again, which included placing her hat on top her head. She stood by the door waiting patiently, watching Rainbow with a sincere look.

Accepting that the decision was final, Rainbow also exited the kitchen and started looking for all of her things. Most of what she needed was still scattered around the living room floor, and once she gathered it all together, she met Applejack at the door.

The two exited together and Rainbow locked the door behind them. They started for the truck parked below, the memories of the night before only a lingering memory. Applejack got into her vehicle and started the engine, waiting for Rainbow to make sure the motorcycle was still secure before joining her. The runner went directly for the radio as they pulled out.

The short ride to the school was filled with the lyrics of songs blasting through the speakers. Applejack found it ironic that almost every one could somehow be related to her life, a quality that she could not identify as good or bad. She pulled into her normal parking spot and got out, Rainbow following shortly after.

The campus bell rang as they started the journey across the parking lot, and suddenly the once quiet campus came alive with sound. Doors slammed open, people yelled out to each other, and the walk ways became crowded. Applejack stuck close to Rainbow as they weaved through the crowd. People would comment or raise their fist to be knuckled in a familiar gesture as they passed the future champion. By the time they had it to the English building, Applejack realized that she really was dating the star of the school.

"We doing this at lunch then?" Rainbow asked, focusing her attention on the farmer who nodded in return. Rainbow smiled and pulled open the door to their class, letting the other enter first.

Rarity was sitting at her usual desk, papers spread across the surface as she sketched out a new design frantically. She was wearing one of her mother's couture business suits, a dark gray material with a white pin strip. She had a tank top underneath as a startling pop of color, matching her eccentric hair color. The two took their respective seats around her, but their arrival went unnoticed to the designer.

"Rarity, what are you doing?" Rainbow finally asked, leaning over to take a look at the different designs. They were a little hard to see from her seat, but she could make out a little of the details. She was not into fashion at all, but Rarity was very good at making all of her outfits appealing to the masses.

The purple-haired girl sat up straight, holding the design she had been furiously working on out in front of her to examine the work. "What do you think? Good? Too flashy?"

"Ah think it looks great Rarity, but what in tarnation are all these for?" Applejack asked, her green-eyed gaze traveling the design being held out.

"Yeah, and what's with the old lady business suit?" Rainbow asked, eyeing the outfit in question. Applejack sent her a glare, but she shrugged it off.

Rarity looked shocked, "I will have you know that this outfit is only the latest in couture business fashion from Paris, Rainbow. My mother sent this over especially for my meeting with the instate design company immediately after school. They will be taking a look at my new designs, or did you both forget? I told you last week!"

Rainbow nervously scratched the side of her head, facial expression clearly showing that she had forgot. "Sorry Rarity, must have slipped my mind, but they look great."

Applejack nodded in agreement, although she had completely forgotten as well. "Sure do, I bet they'll all take them at first glance."

Rarity tried to pull off a look of anger, but the feeling melted almost instantly and replaced with a smile. "Thank you darlings, but only time will tell," she said, packing the rest of her papers away. They might have been the finest gold if the way she was handling them said anything.

The bell signaled the beginning of class, but the English teacher still had not shown up. The class seemed to be very pleased with this knowledge and continued their conversations. One girl in the front of the class loudly ranted about her prom date to her friend, and this turned Rarity's attention anew.

"You will not believe what happened yesterday, I got ask to prom," Rarity beamed. She leaned over toward Applejack, before continuing, "By none other than the captain of the football team!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Uh, that's great. Ya'll would be prefect together."

Honestly, Applejack could not even understand why they were going together. They had met one time at a party for only a few minutes and then never spoken to each other again. It seemed to be strange that he would suddenly find enough interest in her to ask her to prom of all things, but she did not voice the worry she found in the situation.

"I know we are just going to be prefect together. I already have a new design for my dress and everything," Rarity flipped her hair over her shoulder, a sense of pride taking over her behavior. Girls would be completely jealous of her when the news was release and she smiled villainously.

"Are you sure about that Rarity, I mean, the guy is kind of an asshole," Rainbow supplied her opinion, and any of the love struck, straight girls would have her head if they heard such revolting words about him leave her mouth.

"Oh my! Of course not Rainbow, he's a gentleman and I assure you that he is the prefect prom date," Rarity convinced herself, sounding appalled that someone was unhappy with her choice. She had always dreamed of dating the captain of the football. He could be her prince charming after all.

Rarity wasted no time on turning the downward conversation around, "Besides Rainbow, have you given any more thought about my prom date choice? People have been talking about the rumors all day. Apparently you-know-who is telling people you're a couple."

Applejack's head shot in the direction of Rarity and she was forced to clench her jaw to keep from shouting. "Who's sayin' what?" she asked, playing the part of the stupid friend. She assumed she could just tell Rarity now and get it out in the open, but telling their friends together was the best bet. If one of them took it badly, they could avoid all of them.

"Spitfire," Rainbow said, watching Applejack carefully. "Whatever rumors are going around are not true, and I told you Rarity, I have someone else in mind. Maybe I'll tell you soon." She smiled sincerely at Applejack, who met her eyes for only a few seconds.

Although she might have been able to catch the bitter tone coming from the farmer, it was clear that Rarity did not. She just seemed surprised that Rainbow was so willing to admit her orientation to others. She brushed off the thought of Rainbow even considering someone else, and continued, "Rainbow, Spitfire and you are the captains of the track and field team. I mean honestly, who else did you think would be good enough for you to go with?"

Rainbow laughed, "Really Rarity? I could care less about what I'm supposed to do. Spitfire's great as my co-captain, not my girlfriend."

Rarity shook her head in distaste, "Honestly Rainbow, I think you'll come around soon. The image could even be helpful your career. Spitfire's father is rich!"

Finally, the teacher came rushing into the room with a stack of papers in his hand. He quickly quieted the class and started passing out a pop quiz, apologizing for being late. The copy machine was having problems.

Applejack gripped the pencil in her hand, having to make herself calm down. She was trying not to be a jealous girlfriend, but Rarity's words kept replaying in her head. She felt the anger boiling inside her chest, and she forced a deep breath. Rarity was only telling the truth and she had no other reason to indicate that Rainbow was in a relationship. She was just trying to be a good friend, or so Applejack told herself.

She glanced at Rainbow to find the other looking back, a knowing smile cracking on her lips. She mouthed the words, "Calm down, AJ." Suddenly a sense of relief washed over her and she nodded in return, giving her own playful smile. A feeling of worry still gnawed at her stomach.

The clearing of a throat startled Applejack to glance forward, finding the teacher looking directly at her and pointing at the test in front of her. She nodded sheepishly, finally starting the quiz.

* * *

After the pop quiz was given out and then graded by different members of the entire class, the teacher began another lesson of Romeo and Juliet. They spent the rest of the class time reading the play out loud, pausing only to review the contents of the text. By the time the bell rang for lunch, Applejack could feel a migraine coming on.

The three friends exited the classroom together and started for their usual table, weaving in and out of the crowd filling the hallways. Applejack got caught behind a group of girls that thought it was convenient to stop in the middle of the hallway to chat and had to push her way around. She grabbed Rainbow's arm once she caught up, making sure that she did not get left behind again.

When they finally made it to the table, Twilight and Spike were already in their normal spot. They only had class in the building behind the lunch area and could easily make the short distance before everyone else. Fluttershy was walking up to the table from the other direction at the same time, shyly hiding behind her pink hair. She was wearing the beautiful new dress provided by Rarity.

Pinkie pie came running up next, holding a handful of balloons. "Green or blue? Or pink? Oh oh oh, maybe purple?" she asked, motioning the options above her. There was a heap of balloons and all in different sizes and colors. The entire group just stared at her until Twilight decided to be bold.

"For what exactly?"

"Well of course prom, silly," Pinkie informed, smiling brightly at the group. "The committee needs a decision today and I'm trying to see what colors the student body wants."

Twilight nodded slowly, giving pinkie her logical decision of purple being the best color for prom. It was gentle and yet majestic. The rest of the group threw in their own choices and Pinkie practically squealed in excitement. "Oh my gosh guys, this is going to be the best party ever!"

She took off toward another table and her friends could only watch in astonishment.

Eventually the group started to come back together, and Applejack found Fluttershy staring directly at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but the other girl only motioned her head toward Rainbow. Applejack was confused, but followed her stare, noticing that she still had a lock on Rainbow's arm. Twilight and Spike were both already staring, a questioning look to their gaze.

She dropped her hand immediately out of habit, drawing Rainbow's attention to her. She smiled apprehensively, suddenly feeling a nervous flutter in her stomach. In a matter of time the entire table was going to know a secret that she had been hiding for over a year. Her heart raced and her hands began shaking lightly.

"It's going to be fine, AJ. Stop worrying so much," Rainbow whispered, nudging the farmer's side lightly. She pulled on the end of Applejack's blonde ponytail playfully, giving out her best cocky grin. "You're not scared, are you? I always thought you were stronger than that."

Applejack could hear the competition drip from her words and although she was completely nervous from head to toe, she could not resist the urge to contend with the other girl. They were always in some sort of a battle. "Naw sugarcube, ah got this."

She turned her attention to the group, taking a deep breath. It was now or ever.

"Hey sonic, where you running to today?" Another voice interrupted Applejack and she turned just in time to see Spitfire throw her arm over Rainbow's shoulders. She leaned in close, smiling that same smile that made Applejack's skin crawl.

Rainbow was surprised, but did not seem to mind the contact. She even seemed comfortable and laughed, "Running circles around you. What's up?"

Spitfire was pleased with playfulness she was receiving from the girl in her embrace. It made her feel even more empowered over the situation. She glanced up to knowingly make eye contact with Applejack and grinned, leaning even closer to whisper something in Rainbow's ear.

Whatever was said earned Spitfire a gentle slap on the stomach and Applejack's fists clenched at her sides. She remained otherwise calm, trying not to give Spitfire the satisfaction of riling her up. Rainbow turned her attention to Applejack, giving her an unsure side smile.

"Hey, I've got to go take care of something. Can we hold off on this for like ten minutes?" she asked, shrugging Spitfire's arm from her shoulders. She stepped into Applejack's personal space and continued, "I'll be quick. It's just something stupid with the track team."

Applejack swallowed, but nodded, letting her gaze travel between Rainbow and Spitfire. She could see the challenge in the honey colored eyes as they met, but she shook her head and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Sure thing, we all waited this long and a few more won't hurt none. Ah'll be here."

"Alright, it's a date," Rainbow winked at her girlfriend and turned to leave with Spitfire. The two competitors met eyes once more before Spitfire replaced her arm over Rainbow's shoulders and they left together.

Applejack heavily sat down at the table, Fluttershy quickly taking a seat next to her for comfort. Although Rainbow may have not been aware of Spitfire's advances, the rest of the table was fully mindful of the entire encounter.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?" Spike asked, glancing around the table to find a range of emotions.

Rarity beamed with pride, clasping her hands in front of her proudly. "That my dear is magic in the making. By the time prom comes around, Rainbow will have to be accepting Spitfire's invitation."

Twilight frowned, closing her book to join in the conversation. "Rainbow is not a lesbian, Rarity."

Rarity laughed, placing a hand on Twilight's arm. "Darling, Rainbow is beyond lesbian and Spitfire would be prefect for her. Look at them," She motioned in the direction of the two with her free hand.

The entire group turned their attention, noticing the way Spitfire kept Rainbow close to her side. Applejack bawled her fists again, biting the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. Spitfire just wanted her to lose control anyway.

"Spitfire may be a lesbian, but I have no reason to believe that Rainbow is. She may be different, but that's no reason to jump to conclusions," Twilight informed, shaking Rarity's hand from her arm. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, but her gaze continued across the courtyard. She was analyzing the situation.

Rarity tilted her shoulders in a feminine shrug. "Oh? I have proof. She told me herself," she said, suddenly glancing to Applejack. "She even told Applejack in English today, right?"

Multiple pairs of eyes suddenly found their way to Applejack and she swallowed. She didn't feel right about telling her friends about their relationship without her partner, but she also didn't feel like listening to them spew words about who Rainbow should be dating. She had no chance to answer as Fluttershy's voice broke the silence.

"Um, girls… are you sure we should be talking about this… maybe we should just wait and ask her.. um, if that's alright."

"Oh Fluttershy, we will when she comes back, but I need you girls to help me hook her up with Spitfire. They could be the 'it' couple of the entire school," Rarity explained, putting on her best pleading look.

Twilight obviously missed out on seeing the excitement, and stated her own opinion for the table. "No thank you, that's disgusting. Not only is being a lesbian completely biologically wrong, but what would the point be? If you can't procreate, there is obviously a problem."

The minute the words left Twilight's mouth, Applejack's stomach dropped into her stomach. The nervousness that had been replaced with anger rushed back and she felt like she was going to throw up.

Rarity's smile dropped right off of her face, and suddenly she turned into a completely different person. Rage seemed to boil behind her words. "Twilight, I cannot believe you just said that! Orientation aside, Rainbow is out friend."

The other girl seemed unfazed by Rarity's tone and shook her head in repulsion. "I'm sorry, but no friend of mine is going to be something like that. I suggest that is Rainbow wants to still be friends, she'll keep it to herself."

With that said Twilight stood from the table and gathered her belonging. She left with only the shocked looks of the others following her. Silently Spike got up next, shrugging his shoulders. "She's being a little extreme, but I can't blame her either. It's not my cup of tea." He left as well, following after his mentor.

The rest of the group was completely silent and Applejack was glad that no one spoke. She could feel the tears starting to burn her eyes and her throat clenched. Fluttershy silently placed a hand on her forearm, grounding her without words. She felt ashamed for being so stupid and thinking her friends, or anyone, would be content with her decision.

Rainbow returned to the group only moments later and the atmosphere changed dramatically from where she had been. Her eyes dropped instantly to Applejack, noticing the red tint to her eyes. She was going to cry, and Rainbow locked her jaw.

"What happened?" she asked.

Applejack wrenched her arm out of Fluttershy's light grip and stood, shouldering her bag angrily. She stopped in front of Rainbow and just as their eyes met, the tears she had been holding slipped out and ran down her cheeks. "Ah can't do this. Ah don't know why ah let ya make ma think ah could."

Before Rainbow could stop her, Applejack stormed off in a hurry. Left behind and completely shocked, Rainbow looked to the rest of the table for answers. Silently Rarity got up and left; only leaving Fluttershy behind.

The pink haired girl's face told everything that Rainbow did not want to hear and her words only confirmed that something horrible had happened.

"Um, we need to talk.. now, please."

* * *

Rainbow spent the rest of lunch listening to Fluttershy replay the events that had happened while she had been gone, and although Fluttershy tried to reassure that the situation just got out of hand, Rainbow knew the entire thing was her fault.

She grabbed her belongings in an attempt to leave, but found Fluttershy gripping at her wrist gently. "Dash, please… we can figure something out."

Rainbow leaned over to rest her elbows in her knees, burying her face in her hands. She could feel her normal resolve breaking at the pressure of ruining her entire relationship. If Applejack even spoke to her now, she was sure the trust between them was gone. "I really thought this would be alright, shy."

Fluttershy nodded silently, placing her hands in her lap. "This isn't your fault. If anything, Twilight overreacted. I'm sure she'll see the problem to her ways come around."

Rainbow did not answer her because she wasn't convinced that Twilight would ever come around. From the language that Fluttershy described, Twilight wasn't just unsure, she was completely positive on her decision. "I need to go find Applejack. If she'll even look at me that is," Rainbow said, this time standing without any hesitation from the other girl.

Fluttershy smiled sadly. "I'll always be here for you, Dash and for Applejack too."

Rainbow found some comfort in her friend's words and placed a gentle touch on Fluttershy's shoulder. She squeezed her hand reassuringly, not for Fluttershy, but for herself. "I know Shy. Thanks."

She forced herself to let go of her comfort zone and started her journey across campus, the thoughts of the entire day running through her mind. If seemed so surreal that this morning everything had been fine, and now it seemed like they were on different time zones.

Finding that she had no idea where Applejack was, or even if she was still at school, Rainbow headed for the parking lot. If anything, she could at least find a way to get her motorcycle off the truck before Applejack did leave her stranded at the school. She didn't have to worry for long because the brick red truck was still in the parking lot, and she could make out the figure of someone sitting in the cab. She sighed, picking up her pace to a light jog.

Applejack was leaning over the steering wheel with her face buried in her arms, and Rainbow was almost positive that she was still crying. Her body shook every now and then in muffled sobs. Rainbow's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her girlfriend, crumpled and weakened in a mess. She tapped the window of the truck with a knuckle.

Slowly Applejack raised her tear stained gaze to look out the window, and she immediately tried to compose herself. Although Rainbow could see her clearly through the glass, she wiped the tears away and straightened her hair. Finally she grabbed the door handle and waited for Rainbow to move before she climbed out, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Rainbow couldn't find the words to say, and Applejack wasn't sure if she wanted to hear them. They were getting nowhere, and finally Rainbow broke.

"Applejack, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

The farmer laughed bitterly, unable to control the amount of hate mixing in her words, "Well I'm not. Now at least ah'm sure ah know where r' friends stand. They aren't alright with this silly idea we've got in r' heads."

Rainbow's face took on a look of confusion, "What silly idea? Since when did how we feel become a silly idea?"

Applejack looked away, "Maybe it always was, Rainbow. Who r we kidding? How r we ever suppose t' have a normal life."

It wasn't the actual words that stung the deepest to Rainbow, but instead the form of her name. Applejack did not call her Rainbow. Applejack called her Dash or RD, or something that meant something innocently sweet. She could feel the bottom of her chest fall in discomfort. "What are you trying to say Applejack? What is it that you want from me?"

The look that met hers was one that Applejack had never used before. It was that of pure disgust and anger. "Ah don't know what ah want anymore!" she exclaimed, throwing open the door to her truck. She missed Rainbow by only inches, but this was a fact she was regretting. She grabbed her bag from the seat and slammed the door hard, "Just get y'r damn motorcycle off ma truck."

She shoved past Rainbow roughly and took off toward the art building. Her words began to sink in, and as Rainbow watched her retreating form, she suddenly felt lost. The statement Applejack had made earlier when she had approached the table flashed through her mind.

"_Ah can't do this. Ah don't know why ah let ya make ma think ah could."_

Rainbow realized that Applejack was not referring to telling their friends, but in a way, she was thinking about breaking up with her for good.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your support! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Attention: I decided to cut this chapter were it is at and post it, although I wanted it to be longer. I realize that many of you are waiting for it, so here you go. I am currently VERY sick and have homework due for summer school Monday. Therefore, next chapter may take a little time (although I have started it a little). Please be patient, and thank you for your support!

Head over to my deviantart account for Fanart. My username is InuyashaGirl1025 (Shoot me for ever making this name).

* * *

The week had passed agonizingly slow for Rainbow, and before she even knew what had happened, Monday was rolling around the corner. The clock on the night stand read 3:00am, and she sat on her bed leaning against the headboard, staring blankly in front of her. It didn't matter how many times she would lie down and close her eyes, since Saturday morning she hadn't been able to fall asleep. Deprivation was starting to influence her mind.

She glanced down at the cell phone clasped between her hands, watching the screen flash to life with the push of a button. A picture of Applejack was in the corner of the screen, but the rest was filled with text messages. All of them were sent by Rainbow and she had not received a single reply back. Finding the disappointment too much, she tossed the phone toward the bottom of the bed. Her head throbbed in pain from lack of sleep.

She needed help, but most of all, she needed Applejack. The farmer had been avoiding her constantly since the fight. She had tried to catch her in between class, waited outside for hours by her truck, and even showed up at the farm over the weekend. Apparently as soon as she had made it into the drive way, Applejack hurried into the house out of sickness. Big Mac was sadly forced to send her away when Applejack refused to come out of her room.

Rainbow let her head fall back onto the headboard with a gentle thud. She had to force herself to breathe, feeling the familiar pain residing in her chest. Her mind was clouded with doubt, and her body was starting to feel the stress of a breakdown coming on. She needed sleep, but all she felt like doing with staring into space.

"Dash, are you alright?" The quiet feathery voice of another called from beside her.

If she was not so tired, Rainbow may have jumped in surprise. However, all she could manage was to lean her head in the direction of the voice, finding a teal eyed stare directed at her. She smiled faintly, finding it ironic that she could not even imagine what alright felt like.

The other occupant of the bed moved around until she was facing Rainbow, holding out her arms to her friend in need. She smiled lightly, motioning for the runner to join in her embrace and Rainbow did not hesitate to worm her way into it.

"I'm so tired Shy, I can't even think anymore. She just keeps popping up in my head," Rainbow explained, nuzzling her head until she was comfort under Fluttershy's chin. The pink-haired girl held Rainbow close in her arms, gently petting her hair.

"I know, but everything will be better soon. Applejack just needs time to see what is really important and you just need to stay strong," Fluttershy murmured, resting her cheek softly against the top of Rainbow's head. She hummed lightly, "You need to sleep Dash, so hush now and go to sleep."

Rainbow could not help the smile that spread onto her lips and finally let her mind relax. Fluttershy had always been her pillar of support and her comfort zone. She was the most important person in Rainbow's life and because she did not have family, Fluttershy was her everything. Without her better half, Rainbow was sure she would be a complete mess without Applejack.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow mumbled, suddenly feeling the fatigue she had been facing overcome her consciousness. She could feel the tug of sleep behind her eye lids and for once she could not have been happier. "Thank you," she whispered, finally falling into a gentle sleep wrapped in the warm embrace of her best friend.

Fluttershy also closed her eyes, relaxing enough to be comfortable but without giving up her hold. She could feel the breathing against her neck even out and she knew there was no reason to reply. Honestly, there were no words she could have said.

The past week had been a complete torture to watch Rainbow fake her every move. She tried to smile, but they were all forced. She laughed, but it was bitter. Fluttershy had been witness to her slow decline, watching just how bad the loss of Applejack was affecting her. Rainbow would never admit it to other people, but she was slowly falling apart.

The pink-haired girl sighed. She needed to find a way to get the two alone with enough time to work out their differences. Of course Applejack was upset, but she was taking her reaction out on the wrong person. Twilight had been the one to pull on the strings of their friendship, and she was the one who should be dealing with the agony that Rainbow was feeling.

Fluttershy cringed, suddenly feeling guilty for wishing pain on another friend. Twilight had done nothing personally to her, but she could not turn her back on the one person she cared for the most. All those times that Rainbow saved her from bullies in elementary school flashed back, and she smiled faintly. She could still remember the way the multicolor haired girl would walk her to and from class, glaring at the hiding bullies as if daring them to jump out and see who would win. She owed her safe childhood to Rainbow, but deep down she owed a lot more than that.

Until she met Rainbow, Fluttershy was completely alone. She was too shy to make friends on her own, and the children always use to make fun of her for the way she spoke. It was normal for her to hide by the school building, instead of being on the playground with the other children. However, Rainbow Dash changed her entire life.

Rainbow always had the personality that Fluttershy wished she could master, but she never had the courage to speak up for herself. She was shy and timid, even when she tried to push out of her shell. Rainbow was loud and exciting, something that Fluttershy found invigorating. Rainbow had forced her into situations that were uncommon and allowed her to finally make some kind of life for herself. She could be proud of the friends she had, and where she was going in life.

Proud, Fluttershy frowned. She could not be proud of the way Twilight reacted to something so silly. She had always known that Rainbow was a lesbian, or at least that she preferred woman to men. It never occurred to her that other people may have a problem with the choice, but she never thought it would be Twilight of all people. After all, they had all been friends for years and promised to continue their relationships faithfully on to college.

Deciding immediately, Fluttershy put forth a plan to find Twilight and assess the situation. Perhaps she could convince her friend that Rainbow's choice was just that, her choice.

* * *

It had taken a great deal of struggle to get Rainbow out of bed and on her way to school later that morning, but Fluttershy was proud of a job well done. They made it to the campus with minutes to spare and split directions for their morning class. Fluttershy watched Rainbow's back, noticing that her head was hung a little too low in defeat. She sighed. Something needed to be done with the championships only a week away, and at this rate, Rainbow was going to lose everything.

There had been rumors circulating the school that scouts were coming to watch the competitors in a chance to win full-ride scholarships to nearby Universities. This was Rainbow's chance to shine, but Fluttershy worried that if her friend did not solve the problems of her life before that, her chances of winning would also be low.

With a final glance, Fluttershy turned and started her journey across the campus to the agriculture department. Her first period was free to care for the animals in the farming area, making sure that they were healthy and set for the rest of the day. As usual, Pinkie pie was already messing with one of the bunnies when she arrived.

"Um, good morning Pinkie… You're early today," Fluttershy mumbled, setting her bag on a table near the exit. It was convenient and out of the way.

Pinkie cuddled the bunny in her arms and turned to face her friend, smiling brightly. "Hi ya Fluttershy! I just had to come over and seen this cute little guy this morning. Look at him, isn't he cute? He is so cute!"

Pinkie continued to ramble and cuddle the little white and black bunny in her arms, snuggling the adorable animal. Instead of being frightened like Fluttershy would have expected, the fur-ball actually looked pleased being wrapped in Pinkie's arms.

Fluttershy smiled and started on her morning chores, being mindful of Pinkie in the background. The girl was still ranting her ear off about whatever floated into her mind, and Fluttershy found it adorable. Pinkie really was a unique friend.

Suddenly the commotion in the background stopped and Fluttershy was forced to turn her attention. Pinkie was still in the same spot, but her normal attitude was gone. She just stood with her shoulders hunched and her head drooped toward the ground. She seemed sad, if not depressed.

Fluttershy jumped into action immediately, hurrying over to take the bunny from her arms. She set it down in the small caged area gently and then grabbed Pinkies forearms in a light hold. "Pinkie…. Did you take your medication today?"

The curly haired girl shook her head in the negative, but avoided looking at Fluttershy at all. She seemed to find the ground more interesting than her friends concern.

Fortunately Fluttershy was accustomed to Pinkie's multiply mood changes and simply when to look for the bottle Paxil that she carried on her at all times. It had been quite some time since one of Pinkie's mood swings, but when she forgot to take her medication at the same time every morning, sometimes they slipped out. Fluttershy was glad to be the one around because sometimes she could get a little violent.

A few years ago Pinkie had been taken to the doctor because she was constantly changing moods. Her mother thought she was simply going in for a hormone imbalance, but instead she came out with a bipolar disorder. She had been forced onto numerous medications that did not help and only made the side effects worse, until her doctor prescribed Paxil. Since that moment, Fluttershy and the rest of group had their old Pinkie back most of the time.

Finding the bottle of pills easily, Fluttershy popped open the lid and took out two of the little pills. She then grabbed the water bottle next to Pinkie's bag and approached the girl with her new found items.

"I don't want them. They make me feel sick…" Pinkie murmured, crossing her arms over her chest. She continued her stare battle with the ground.

"Pinkie… you need to take these… it's important," Fluttershy reassured, holding the pills out to her friend. "Please?"

Reluctantly Pinkie swallowed down the pills and Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief. It would take some time for the pills to take effect, but at least she was hopeful that they would do their job in restoring her friend's mood.

"Fluttershy, we need to do something about Applejack and Rainbow," Pinkie stated, still wrapped in her own embrace.

The words did nothing but cause surprise. Fluttershy could feel her heart clench out of kindness, and she approached Pinkie once more, placing her hands on the forearms of the other. This time, Pinkie met her gaze. "Is this what set you off?" Fluttershy asked, being completely sincere.

Pinkie merely confirmed with a nod, and broke the embrace Fluttershy had on her. She sighed, and took a couple steps back. "It's just I hate to see them like this! Rainbow's seems so fake and Applejack is just acting all weird, and I hate it. I hate it all!"

"Pinkie, everything is going to be fine," Fluttershy began, but was cut off.

"No, it's not Fluttershy. If Applejack doesn't take Rainbow back before she decides to mess up her life with these new stupid choices, it's going to ruin not only them, but our friendships as well. We'll have to pick sides. I don't want sides."

Fluttershy tilted her head to the side in a look of confusion. The entire statement made complete sense, except for one part. "Um… what do you mean 'new stupid choices'?"

The medication must have been doing the job, because Pinkie's normal behaviors were starting to return. Her eyes now held various emotions, but anger stood out among them. "Soarin has suddenly found interest in her. He's been hanging around a lot, and she isn't actually pushing him away," she paused, looking up with worried eyes, "Fluttershy, he asked her to prom and she said she needed to think about it. I overheard it. Applejack isn't thinking right."

"As in Spitfire's best friend, Soarin?" asked Fluttershy, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Yes, duh!" Pinkie pie exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "We need to do something!"

The news dug deep into Fluttershy's skin, twisting and festering under the tissue. This was not right. After everything they had been through, Applejack was suddenly going to throw it away on a chance to be normal. It wasn't possible; she needed to do something before Rainbow found out about any of it. "I need you to keep this away from Rainbow for now. I'm afraid she won't be strong enough to handle it with all the stress lately."

"Yeah well can you blame her? I did not keep this secret this long to watch it all fall apart. I already have the coming out party planned!" Pinkie declared, obviously not seeing the complete seriousness in the situation. Fluttershy had to smile at how native she could be at sometimes, but she remembered that Pinkie's heart was in the right place.

Pinkie had actually been the first one to know about Rainbow and Applejack's relationship merely on the fact that she saw them kissing in the hallway during a party. Without making a big deal, Pinkie allowed them enough time to come out on their own, but when nothing happened she confronted Fluttershy who had barely just found out. Together they stayed in secret, watching their friends from a safe distance.

"Um … I guess I'll go talk to Twilight at lunch, is that alright?" Fluttershy said, suddenly feeling guilty for keeping such a huge secret from Rainbow, but she pushed the thought aside.

Pinkie nodded, "We need to act fast, like really fast." She went back to pick up the bunny that Fluttershy had taken from her, cuddling the animal tightly in her arms. He was once again content in the embrace, but Pinkie only seemed worried. "Something is just not right."

Fluttershy took a deep breath in and slowly released it. "I know Pinkie, but we're doing the best we can."

* * *

Applejack had been very cautious when walking around the school in order to avoid Rainbow at any cost, and she had been doing an excellent job. She arrived at school extremely early, and stayed later than normal in the library, making sure she was not seen. During her class with Rainbow she arrived late and sat in the front, and was the first out of class when the bell signaled release. She was a ninja when it came to avoiding people.

That was until she messed up and went the wrong direction after her first class Monday morning and found herself face to face with Rainbow in the hallway. She was surprised that Rainbow was equally surprised, and tried to walk around her. A hand shot out to grab her forearm and yanked her into the nearest empty space, which happened to be a janitor's closet. She cursed; of course all good things came to an end.

"You've been avoiding me long enough, AJ. We need to talk," Rainbow practically hissed the words at her. She could not help the complete animosity that filled her words. It had been a week since she fell off the face of the planet, but the words shared between them were still fresh.

"Ah needed t' think. Ah needed time apart," Applejack informed, suddenly feeling less bold under the glaze of her girlfriend.

Girlfriend? Were they even still going out? Applejack was unsure, yet she remembered the hurtful words leaving her mouth. She had been so confused and wounded by Twilight that she hadn't even thought about what she did to Rainbow, her partner and best friend. She had verbally assaulted her and then left without a signal word. Now she felt like a horrible person.

"Yeah and what, I just needed to wait around well you figured out how the hell you felt? You practically broke up with me!" Rainbow said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. She forced herself to look away from Applejack because the other girls demeanor was starting to kill her anger. She deserved to be a little angry after an entire week of worrying. It also probably had something to do with the little amount of sleep she had been getting as of late.

Applejack frowned, watching the ground. She could not bring her gaze up to look at Rainbow, although she really wanted too. It had been torture to be away for so long, and in the small area of the closet, she was suddenly feeling the need to be close. She loved Rainbow, but sometimes she was afraid love would never be enough. "Ah know what I did, and I'm sorry, but ah can't take it back now. Ah just feel like we're all hurtin' each other over somethin' that ah don't know if ah can do."

"Can't or won't? I know this is a lot and what Twilight did was completely out of line, but that doesn't mean our happiness should be on the sideline, AJ. We deserve this, hell, I deserve to take you to prom," Rainbow countered, stepping into Applejack's personal space. She wanted to stop herself and continue being angry, but she couldn't. She needed Applejack more than she realized and the thought of being so weak was starting to make her stomach flip. Since when did falling in love destroy a strong will?

"She said things that are true, Rainbow. People just ain't alright with two girls datin' yet," Applejack turned her gaze on the person approaching her, watching with slight interest. She was trying so hard to act like she was not influenced by the close distance, but her body automatically started responding. "Dash, ah still trust ya, but ah don't think ah can do this yet. Ah just can't get Twilight out of ma head. Her words just keeping comin back."

Rainbow placed her hands on Applejack's forearms, coaxing the farmer to loosen up. There was not much of an effort put up because she immediately relaxed enough for Rainbow to pull her close. Before she could even think about the next move, Rainbow was reminding her just how good she was at shoving her tongue down her throat. She actively joined, pulling at Rainbow's shirt as they crashed into the wall behind her, kicking an old bucket out of the way.

Their tongues met in a gentle encounter, trying to remember the last time they had felt this good. Rainbow's hand snuck down the back of Applejack's jeans, nails digging into the supple fresh of her behind. She moaned breathily, breaking the kiss to rest her head on the wall behind her. Rainbow just used the time as an excuse to nip at her exposed neck, licking a streak up the tan skin. Applejack had to bite her lip to hold in another throaty moan.

"Dash, ah'm bein serious," she breathed, the words coming out more of a whine.

"Oh, I can tell," Rainbow whispered lightly, giving her ass a playful squeeze. She only received a glare in return which informed her that sex would have to wait until their relationship was somewhat mended. She knew in the back of her head that things just were not right between them because of a few heated kisses. She sighed, "I know you're scared, but I want to take you to prom and start living a life out in the real world. I don't want to hide anymore, AJ."

"And what if ah can't?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shrugged, "That's a choice you've got to make and before prom, because I'm not hiding who I am after that. I just want to be with you."

Applejack knew she had to make the decision and the right decision would be to come out with her girlfriend. She would have to except the fact that not everyone was going to be alright with her choice, but all that mattered was that she was. She sighed, she was probably going to regret her decision later when the entire school was against her, but she would leave that thought alone for now. She needed to do the right thing, but which direction was right when spinning in a circle?

"Just let me think of somethin' to say alright? Ah might be able t' get Twilight t' understand," Applejack pleaded low, smoothing out the invisible winkles of Rainbow's light blue tee-shirt with gentle touches. The close contact was still making her head feel dizzy.

Rainbow seemed to understand the underlying need for a little more time and backed off the subject. She simply nodded, and played with Applejack's over-the-shoulder ponytail. The messy strands were starting to slip out of their hold at the bottom, but Rainbow's quick eye caught the mistake before she went to class looking disorganized.

"Alright, it's your choice. You just let me know when you've made up your mind," Rainbow stated, a smile gracing her lips. She leaned forward and pecked the farmer on the lips, and then took a step back. They were already running late for class at this point.

Applejack's green eyes met purple-pink and she held the gaze for a few seconds before she also let a smile grace her own lips. Looking back on the previous situation, she could no longer remember why she had avoided Rainbow in the first place. She could feel nothing but comfort when in her presence, and the thought alone made her content.

"Ah will, suagrcube. Now let's get a move on to class before y' get us all suspended," Applejack brushed her way around Rainbow, being extra careful to leave a lingering touch across the runner's lower abdomen with one hand. She was sure that the touch did not go unnoticed because Rainbow cussed a few pretty words at her.

Together they exited the janitor's closet to find the hallway void of people. Apparently Applejack was not mistaken when she thought the bell had already rung, making them both late for class. She frowned; if they hurried they might be able to avoid the hall monitors looking for ditching teens. She was about to inform Rainbow of her plan to sneak around the campus when the other girl casually walked by her, hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

"Dash, y'all better watch what yer doing," Applejack hissed, but hurried to follow.

Rainbow did not seem to mind and shrugged her shoulders. She opened her mouth to reply as they turned the corner to the English department, but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey you, where are you two going? Do you have a pass?"

Applejack wanted to slap herself in the face. Standing in front of them was one of the hall monitors she had just been trying to avoid, looking not too pleased. Applejack noted briefly that he was probably younger than her, but most of the hall monitors were. The boy seemed satisfied with his job of finding people sneaking around.

"We're just heading to class. Lost track of time," Rainbow spoke, giving the hall monitor some type of a knowing smile. The minute the boy turned his attention to Rainbow, the smirk he had been wearing dropped off his lips. He actually looked a little frightened.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, right? Yeah, um, good luck with the championships coming up. I watch the Wonderbolt's compete every year," The boy stuttered out, suddenly looking a little shy. He stepped out of the way and motioned for them to continue, avoiding his gaze from either of the girls.

"Really? That's awesome, buddy. Watch us win this year," Rainbow winked at the kid and grabbed Applejack's forearm, tugging her to start moving toward their classroom. "Thanks kid!"

The minute they were passed the kid and far enough down the hallway, Rainbow nudged Applejack in the side. She was trying not to laugh as she imitated the boy, but the grin on her lips was making it hard to be serious.

Applejack slapped her gently, glancing back to make sure they were not heard. "Shut up, he's a fan of yer's," she said, but could not help laughing as well.

As they reached the door to their classroom, they were both forced to compose themselves. They shared a knowing look and entered the classroom one by one, having the entire class glance up to the sound of the door opening. They played no attention to the looks or the teacher's comment about being to class on time, and took their seats. This time Applejack did not hesitate to take her normal seat between Rarity and Rainbow.

"Finally darling, I was beginning to wonder what was happening. You've been avoiding us all week. I hope Rainbow and you worked out your problems," Rarity whispered, leaning slightly over to avoid the teacher's glare.

Applejack glanced, giving Rarity an honest smile. "It's nothin' we can't handle," she explained, allowing her eyes to travel over to Rainbow who was staring back at her with a smirk. They stared a similar gaze before Applejack turned her attention back to Rarity. "So don't y'all be worrying."

"Oh please, Rainbow and you fight like an old married couple. I am positive we are all use to your little tiffs," Rarity rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Applejack could not counter the statement because it was true. She had always had a competitive streak when comparing to Rainbow. Although when they started dating, the need to be better than each other normally referred to the bedroom. She blushed lightly at the thought.

All three of the woman turned their full attention to the teacher wondering the front of the classroom, mumbling inaudible sentences. He seemed to be digging through papers looking for something important, but kept coming back empty handed. Finally he seemed to give up and sighed, "I suppose I left your papers back at my office and since many of you are going to need a re-write, I'm going to run and get them. You all better behave."

He left and the classroom immediately erupted with different voices the minute the door closed. Rarity happened to be one of those voices as she leaned forward to talk to the girl in front of her. Apparently they girl was paying Rarity to make her an amazing prom dress. Applejack smiled, Rarity really was the best when it came to making clothing.

Unfortunately, another conversation caught Applejack's attention toward the front of the classroom. Two girls from the cheer leading team were gossiping about their dates to prom, but the conversation started to take a turn down the wrong direction. It was hard to hear over the commotion in the room, but she defiantly could hear the vulgar words leaving the one girls mouth.

"He's such a faggot. I mean, he even asked that guy from the arts department to go with him to prom. It's been getting around the entire school," One girl whispered loudly to the other, but their words could probably have been heard in the hallway in all honesty. There was no quiet to anything they were saying.

"I know. I bet it's going to be so awkward at prom with them all over each other. It's kind of gross," The opposite cheerleader responded. They laughed together and continued to whisper, but the words were finally hidden from other people.

That was icing on the top of the cake. Applejack could only stare at the girls as they continued to bash another homosexual student of the school. She felt her chest clench in a familiar feeling of pain, something that had been happening a lot lately. If they could talk about another student so carelessly, that meant a lot of other students probably had the same thoughts. Applejack frowned; she was probably going to be one of them soon.

"AJ," Rainbow said, waiting for Applejack to look her directly in the eye before continuing. "It doesn't matter what they say. Ignore it."

Applejack nodded and proceeded to take a deep breath in, holding it in for a few seconds before releasing it slowly. Rainbow was right. This relationship was between them and it did not involve the rest of the school. She swallowed loudly, suddenly doubting the thoughts she was force feeding her brain.

Rainbow was still looking at her with slight concern so she forced at smile to her lips, but the smile never made it to her eyes. Raising an eye brow was Rainbow's only response.

"It's alright Dash, everythin' is gunna be just fine," Applejack reassured, but the words did nothing to calm her own rapidly beating heart. How was she going to go through with this? Applejack did not have a single clue.

The teacher reentered the classroom with a stack of papers, preforming a balancing act in both hands. He set them down on the table and sorted through them, noting that a silence started to take over the classroom again. The two cheerleaders that had Applejack in such a worry were giggling quietly to themselves at this point.

With a warning to quiet down, the teacher began to pass out the papers to the class. There was a mixture of groans and pleasant sighs coming from various people. Applejack was hoping for a decent grade, but she remembered bullshitting half of the paper late one night after working on the farm. She was almost positive she would need a rewrite.

When the teacher approached her and set the paper down, her thoughts were confirmed with a 'RW' scrawled at the top of the page. Rarity seemed pleased with her grade and Rainbow shrugged, pushing the paper aside. Applejack was sure that she had passed with the championships coming up. No teacher wanted to ruin the chances of receiving more athletic money for the school.

Applejack sighed. It was always one thing after another. There would be a complete breakdown in the near future if things did not start to work out in her favor, but somewhere deep down; Applejack knew that this was only the calm before the storm.

* * *

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention: This chapter includes some statements that I do not agree with, but they are there. I also have been receiving reviews from many of you who do not agree with Twilight's actions. Again, she is not trying to be a homophobe. She just does not understand it and is trying to reason everything. She gets a little snappy like anyone being confronted does. Please ignore this and understand that I do not hate her, I just need her for the story.**

**Many of you are probably going to kill me in general. I love you? **

**Enjoy! Also, check out my deviant art account InuyashaGirl1025 for the links to some beautiful fanart by killa7. Also fanart by my girlfriend blackdeath857.**

** This story goes out to them both. **

* * *

Class had proceeded by slowly and by the time the bell finally signaled release, Applejack was unsure if she could even get out of her chair. She had been sitting for so long that her behind was starting to feel a little numb, but she forced herself into a standing position. Rainbow and Rarity were waiting patiently with their bags backed.

"Darlings, are you both coming to the lunch table today?" Rarity asked, checking her perfectly manicured nails for any signs of dirt. Too her dismay, she found a little under one nail and set about ridding the offending particles.

"I planned on it, and I think Applejack agrees we can at least be around each other now, right?" Rainbow asked. Her question had more of an underlying meaning then Rarity caught on too, but Applejack understood. Rainbow wanted to know if they were going to start mending their damaged relationship.

"Sure thing, sugarcube. Ah just got t' make a quick pit stop at ma Biology classroom," Applejack replied, making sure to give Rainbow a wink of encouragement. They had fought before and this was just another step in the road to being happy. Applejack could at least remember why Rainbow was important to her to begin with.

"Oh splendid! I am positive that everyone will be thrilled to have you both back. It has been such a disgrace with us all parting ways," Rarity said, clasping her hands together. She seemed generally excited that her friends were starting to get back to normal. After the outburst, everyone had been a little on edge.

The group split ways after Applejack ensured that she could walk over to the biology building by herself, even if Rainbow insisted she would not mind tagging along. Applejack denied her attempts and encouraged her to go save a seat at the table, and she promised she would be quick. Rainbow rolled her eyes, but agreed.

Finally alone, Applejack set an average pace to get to the science building. She passed only a few students on the way in, but the hallway was otherwise empty. As far as she could tell, the entire building was empty of students.

Her accusations turned out to be false because she could hear people talking around the next corner, but as she approached the voices caused her to pause in step. She knew the voices coming from only meters away, but somehow the conversation seemed to be private.

"Twilight please. You don't understand what you are saying," A voiced called, the airy tone of Fluttershy carrying softly over the quiet hallway. Her voices portrayed her emotion so well. It was as if she was pleading to Twilight, begging her to understand the context of the conversation.

Twilight did not seem to mind, nor did her voice give off any intention of caring, "Fluttershy, I do not have to explain myself too you, or anyone. My parents have always encouraged reading on the subject of homosexuality and it just does not make sense. There is no purpose behind two people of the same gender being together."

"Regardless of who Rainbow chooses to love, she is our friend. You just can't keep going around saying things that will hurt her. Please Twilight, try to understand how she might feel," Fluttershy protested.

"I am sorry to say that if she choices that kind of lifestyle, I really don't care how she feels. I cannot change how I feel about something just because she may be my friend. If she wants to continue being friends, keep it to herself," Twilight countered, and footsteps followed.

Applejack jumped and turned the corner just in time to meet Twilight face to face, avoiding the messy situation of ease dropping the entire conversation. She was in the clear, or so she thought.

"Oh Applejack, you must of heard the entire thing, didn't you? I'm sure you can understand where I am coming from, can't you?" Twilight asked, seemingly trying to encourage the response she wanted. Applejack froze; she was not supposed to be in this conversation at all.

"Uh, ah beg yer pardon?" she said, trying to play stupid and hoping Twilight would ignore the conversation. Hope was not in her favor today.

"We were just chatting about whether or not Rainbow could be a lesbian. I would think you of all people would understand how it's just not normal," Twilight said, smiling kindly. She may have been acting kind, but her words were tearing apart Applejack's soul. "I mean I'm sure your grandparents, just like my own parents, would not be alright with the idea. I remember that one night your grandpa got into a fight with granny about it."

Fluttershy tried to defuse the situation by jumping into the conversation, but Twilight shooed her off. She declared that Applejack should get a chance to share her opinion. Suddenly, Applejack was not feeling so brave.

"Uh, ah reckin' they r' against the idea, but ah really don't see no problem in Dash's choice. She's got a pretty strong mind of her own," Applejack replied, trying to sound brave even though she felt so small.

Twilight did not seem to approve her choice, and a frown took her features. She placed one hand on her hip, jutting it out to the side. "Applejack, you can't be serious right now. What could anyone possible gain from being homosexual? Can't you image the things people would say?"

Applejack knew all too well what people would say, and cringed back. She avoided looking at Twilight, suddenly feeling like she was the one under question. What would people say if they found out? The possibilities were endless, but all the thoughts filling Applejack's mind were negative.

"Ah suppose people wouldn't take kindly to it," Applejack murmured, her voice suddenly going low.

"No, some people would be just fine with it. Those people should be the close friends of the person making a hard choice," Fluttershy butted in, trying to turn the conversation back around. She could see the fear glazing Applejack's eyes and her chest clenched in worry. "I would love my friends no matter what they chose."

Twilight turned to look at Fluttershy, clearly not amused by her interruption. "That's just because you grew up with her. It wouldn't surprise me if she turned you into a lesbian too," Twilight said, her words meaning to hurt. Venom was practically dripping from the entire sentence, but she realized too late it was wrong of her too be assuming anything. She quickly calmed herself from becoming over emotional. "I'm sorry about that Fluttershy; I don't know what came over me."

Fluttershy merely nodded, having nothing to say after being shouted at. Of course she did not find any attraction to females, but Twilight's accusing words dug deep.

"Well anyway, I just don't think it's right. A stable relationship is defined by a man and a woman so that they can produce a family." Twilight shrugged her shoulders like it was the most casual discussion in the world and turned to leave. "If Rainbow does admit to being attracted to women, I'm sure she will move through this phase fast enough when people start talking about her. I doubt people would want to be around something like that."

Applejack could only watch her leave in horror. Any comfort she had felt about telling her friends the truth was gone. Twilight's opinion was carving its way into her flesh, ripping apart her insides. She had to force herself to breathe in deeply after holding her breath so long.

"Applejack, please don't listen to her," Fluttershy began, approaching her best friend's lover. She had on her best comforting smile and her open arms were looking inviting, but Applejack shied back.

"Now tell ma how I could forget somethin' like that," Applejack said, wrapping her arms around herself. She could feel her body shaking. She was going to start crying if she didn't get out of the situation soon. "Ah just… ah can't."

"We can figure something out. She doesn't mean anything she said."

Applejack snapped to look Fluttershy in the eyes, even though her own were burred with unshed tears. "Like hell she doesn't mean it. Of course she does and so will everyone else when they all find out. Ah can't do this."

"Um… That's not true. Your real friends and family will love you."

A bitter laugh left Applejack's mouth, "Ma family will disown me and obviously not everyone will be as acceptin' as y'all think."

Applejack shouldered her bag angrily and turned to leave. She needed to cool off before she went back to the lunch table. Everyone would notice if she didn't show up like she promised, but she was not entirely sure she could make it through the rest of the day with the feelings rushing within her.

"Applejack…" Fluttershy called.

For only a moment she paused, but did not turn around to look at the other girl. "Ah use t' think we could be happy, but maybe this is all just some silly phase," Applejack said, glancing back to Fluttershy with a sad smile. A tear dripped down her cheek, no longer being contained. "Take care of her fer ma, alright?"

She did not wait for a reply and hurried down the hall, making it out the doors before Fluttershy could even comprehend what had happened. When she did start to understand, the pink-haired girls eyes widen in shock.

Applejack had a plan, and a stupid one at that.

* * *

After dealing with the encounter in the hallway, Fluttershy made her way quickly over to the lunch table that her friend's normally occupied. Upon arriving she noticed that Twilight had taken her normal seat next to Spike, Rarity was fusing with some new designs on Twilight's side, and Pinkie pie was next to Rarity, putting her say in everything her friend was working on. Rainbow was sitting across from them texting. Briefly Fluttershy noticed that Applejack was still missing and clenched her fists. She needed to get to the other girl before she did something she would regret.

She knew there was not enough time to go in search for the farmer, and there was no guarantee that she would find her in time, so Fluttershy quietly took her seat next to Rainbow.

"Dash, if you don't mind… I think we need to talk," Fluttershy whispered, leaning close. She knew the details of the conversation were private and in the wrong hands could be used against her.

Pinkie pie seemed to notice a problem and glanced up, making eye contact with Fluttershy. Her gaze was questioning and curious, but she did not say anything to avoid attention from the rest of the group. Fluttershy merely gave her a one shoulder shrug and a worried look, trying to get Pinkie to understand without words that something was wrong.

"Yeah, what's up shy?" Rainbow asked, her fingers still moving effortlessly over the key pad of her phone. She finished her important text and set it on the table, turning her gaze to her friend. She could see the worried look and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Fluttershy shook her head. She took a second to compose herself, but even the short moment was too long. As she opened her mouth to speak, Applejack set her bag on the table, taking the seat across from them. Fluttershy knew she could not break the news in front of both of them and their friends, so she decided against it. "Oh it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

Rainbow seemed unsure if she should believe her best friend, but did not push her. Fluttershy always shared important information with her. "Yeah, cool. If you're sure."

The pink haired girl nodded, but turned her gaze across the table to Applejack. The minute her teal eyes contacted with green, Applejack looked away. There was no doubt in her mind that something was working its way through Applejack's mind, and Fluttershy knew that whatever it was would tear Rainbow apart. She turned her gaze to the table and steadied her mind to avoid showing her apprehension.

"Why is everyone so uptight today? I actually have some great news!" Rarity excitedly exclaimed from her seat, looking around the table.

Rainbow perked up, suddenly taking a moment to look at her friends. Twilight had her face shoved in a book, Fluttershy was having a staring match with the table, and Pinkie was making some weird, bored face. Rainbow raised her eye brow quizzically, but turned her attention to Applejack, who avoided her look completely. "Yeah, is there something going on? Applejack?"

The girl in question raised her gaze, but the minute their eyes met, Rainbow wished she had kept her mouth shut. She knew that look; it always made her feel so insecure, but that was something she would not willingly admit.

"It's all just fine," Applejack replied. It was a lie, Rainbow knew it.

Rarity, being otherwise occupied with her our thoughts continued, "Well I finished everyone's dresses for prom. They came out looking splendid! Has anyone besides me found a suitable date yet?" She smiled, wiggling her eyes brows for affect as she glanced around the table. Her enthusiastic mood was ruined when no one responded and everyone avoided her gaze. "Girls? Prom is coming up fast. Everyone worth taking is going to be taken if some of you don't get a move on."

Rainbow had a strange feeling that the entire one-sided conversation Rarity was having was directed at her. She rolled her eyes and picked her phone back up, deciding to ignore the subtle hints that she should take Spitfire to prom.

A shadow cast its way over Rainbow's screen and she didn't even have to move when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, the leather of a fingerless glove brushing her skin. "Hey there," Spitfire said, leaning down close as if appearing to be looking over Rainbow's shoulder. In reality, she just wanted to be close and personal.

Rainbow smiled, briefly wondering if Spitfire's ears were burning from Rarity's hints. She looked over her shoulder, her face being only inches away from her co-captain. "Hey. What do you want now?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone, if you don't mind leaving your precious table for a few minutes."

Rainbow shrugged and looked across the table. Applejack had raised her gaze, but it was focused on Spitfire. She could see the slight sign of jealousness on the farmers face and she smiled, Applejack could be so cute sometimes. "Yeah sure," she stood, blocking Applejack's view and spoke the next line directly to her girlfriend, "I'll be right back AJ."

Applejack did not answer, but her gaze fell immediately back to the ground. Something was not right. Rainbow was positive they needed to talk when she returned, but dropped it to leave with Spitfire. Of course Spitfire threw her arm casually around Rainbow's shoulders for good measure, but her advances were not pushed away.

Although she tried to act like it was not bothering her, Applejack could not help watching the duo leave together. Her mind was filling with doubt every minute and she could not help the buzzing thought that Rainbow would be a good match for Spitfire. Well, if she was out of the picture anyway. Apparently she was not the only one with the idea, because Rarity was once again voicing her opinion.

"I seriously need to either get Spitfire to ask her, or force Rainbow to ask Spitfire to prom," Rarity said offhandedly, but immediately turned her head toward Twilight who was staring directly at her. "Oh, shush. Keep your opinions about being queer to yourself. The rest of us have no problem with it."

Twilight opened her mouth, but decided against whatever she was going to say, and closed it. She turned back to her book, but gave Rarity a nice glare before she did so. Rarity seemed pleased that a battle between friends did not ensue again, but she could see that Twilight was gripping the edges of her book harshly.

Applejack watched the exchange, feeling a slight pang of guilt from her new choices. She had to go through with her plan, not only for herself, but for Rainbow too. Suddenly it hurt a little too much to breathe. Maybe she was making the wrong choice, but even the doubt flooding her consciousness was not enough to change her thoughts.

"Hey Applejack," A voice called, followed shortly by a person sliding a chair around and straddling the furniture backwards. He gave a wink in Rarity's direction, and a smile for the rest of the table. "How's it going?"

Being thrown from her obsessive thoughts, Applejack seemed honestly surprised, "Oh hey Soarin. Y'all just missed Spitfire and Dash."

Soarin scratched at the back of his neck, chuckling under his breath lightly. "Well actually, I'm here to see you."

Applejack felt her heart skip a beat. She should have known this was going to happen after their meeting in the hallway only hours before. He had been so nice and sweet with his fancy little comments that Applejack just could not destroy him with her answer. Now she was suddenly glad she had held off. "My, that's mighty kind of ya t' come lookin' for ma, what in earth for?"

Soarin glanced briefly over his shoulder, but nothing caught his eye as he turned back to Applejack, the same heart stopping smile on his face. "Mostly to see if you decided anything. I mean there are a few other girls I'm sure would love to go to prom with me, but I really had my eye set on something a little… different," he explained, allowing one of his hands to play with the end of Applejack's over-the-shoulder ponytail.

Her eyes traveled between the man before her and his hand playing with her hair, smiling lightly in a fleeting thought that Rainbow normally did that as well. Rainbow; she needed to stop thinking about her. She wanted to ignore the pain ripping at her chest.

"Applejack…," Fluttershy warned from across the table, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. The playful words and little touches were rubbing her the wrong way, and she was almost positive that the conversation was not going to end in her favor.

Rarity joined in, practically squealing her opinion, "For goodness sake, Applejack. Say yes!"

Even though Applejack was surrounded by a group of her very best friends, she had never felt so alone in her life. Not only were her own thoughts frantically trying to reason with her, but now her friends were either trying to warn her or encourage her. She managed a quick look at Twilight, seeing a slight smile on her face. She would never see that smile going to prom with Rainbow, hell, she was lucky if anyone would even speak to her.

The previous conversation from the hallway passed through her mind once more, and Applejack turned her attention to Soarin. "That's mighty kind of ya t' ask ma Soarin and I'm real sorry ah ditched in the hall earlier," she said, pausing her statement to look at Fluttershy. She could see the utter disappoint boiling in those teal eyes, but her mind had already been set. She needed to do this for Rainbow to be happy with someone who would not mind coming out with her, and Applejack also needed to remember where she wanted to fit in, "But I'd be thrilled t' go to prom with ya."

Soarin smiled immediately, "I will admit I was a little worried for a minute, but that's great."

Fluttershy on the other hand was barely controlling her emotions, having to clench her fists to keep from jumping across the table. She was in complete shock that Applejack would be so stupid, and she could not even imagine the look on Rainbow's face when she found out. They loved each other, Fluttershy was sure, but Applejack was too caught up in the views of other people to even care.

"Oh this is wonderful! Applejack and Soarin going to prom together!" Rarity gushed, pulling out her drawing note pad. She immediately started sketching across the paper in long movements. "Oh I can't believe this! Finally a date worth taking to prom!"

"Who has a date?" Rainbow asked, re-approaching the table with Spitfire in tow.

"Applejack!" Rarity declared, resting her chin on the palm of her hand and smiling brightly. "She's going with Soarin. Isn't that great?"

Any look of comfort or happiness that might have been on Rainbow's face melted second by second away. She could practically feel her heart drop to the bottom of her chest loudly. She felt completely numb, except for the comforting hand of Fluttershy that intertwined with her own. "What is she talking about AJ?" she asked, having to force the words out.

Applejack was staring at the ground again, trying to regain her composure. She did not expect to have a full blown meeting with Rainbow yet, but her timing all day had been off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steading her thoughts. She needed this. She needed to be normal. "Ah… Ah made up ma mind," she said, finally raising her green gaze to lock with purple-pink. "This is what ah want."

The sadness and betrayal she had been feeling started to fade to anger, and Rainbow suddenly found herself squeezing Fluttershy's hand hard. "Really now? This is what you want. Alright cool, Soarin's a great guy. I'm sure you'll have a fantastic time."

Applejack's eyes softened at the hurt behind those words, but she could only manage to nod lightly.

"Dash," Fluttershy whispered, squeezing the runner's hand gently in her own grip. She could not imagine the thoughts running through Rainbow's head and she sighed, knowing that she should have went after Applejack. This might have been avoided.

Soarin decided that it was a perfect time to step in, "Hey, thanks Dash. I'll make sure to treat her like she deserves. I know you two are close." He shot a grin at Spitfire, giving her a wink of encouragement.

Spitfire nodded, finding the moment prefect for her own plan to be set into motion. "Well that's just great now that Soarin here as a date and just beat me at finding one, y'know." She took a step forward, making herself even with Rainbow. She nudged her co-captain in the side. "What do ya say Dash, go to prom with me?"

Caught completely off guard, Rainbow's head snapped toward Spitfire. "What?"

"I just asked you to prom, this is where you agree," Spitfire explained, that same knowing smile taking her lips. She almost seemed smug.

"No," Applejack blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. After trying to push Rainbow away from her, she could not even keep her mouth shut.

"AJ…" Rainbow said, her voice filling with a final plead. They still had time to turn this entire conversation around and make it right.

Applejack swallowed, shaking her head with a silly laugh. Rainbow could tell she was faking it. "No, ah meant Spitfire can't go alone. Y'all go with her."

Rainbow glanced between Applejack and Spitfire a good two times before her anger got the best of her. If Applejack wanted to play like this entire thing meant nothing to her, then she was damn well not going to get emotional about it. She forced a smile, looking to Spitfire.

"Really? Yeah, I'd love to go with you," she said, and had to shake her hand free from Fluttershy's annoying tugging. Rainbow was not going to think about what she was doing, just like Applejack refused to when she ripped out her heart.

Spitfire smirked, tugging Rainbow to her side. She was impressed at how much she had wanted to do that, and finally had the opportunity. She left her arm around Rainbow's waist and leaned in close to whisper something in her ear, the scent of Rainbow's shampoo filling her senses. Spitfire was quite aware of the fact that Rainbow was not in a relationship with her yet, but she had waited long enough to get rid of Applejack to care. Besides if the anger Rainbow was radiating said anything at all, she was positive her advances would be used to turn against Applejack anyway.

Rainbow flushed lightly at whatever was said, but elbowed her team captain gently in the side. She wanted to pull from the unusually embrace she found herself in, but her pride would not let her. If Applejack was going to just up and bail on her for a team mate, then so would she. Spitfire could be her new girlfriend for all she cared.

"Oh my! This is wonderful! Now a few more dates and everyone will be set. I told you Spitfire was interested!" Rarity said, the pure excitement of the moment filling her entire movements. She was completely thrilled for her friends.

Twilight on the other hand seemed stunned. Quietly she closed her book and stood from the table, jamming her bag with her materials. She did not say a word to anyone as she left, and Rarity briefly watched her go with Spike trailing after her in a hurry.

Rarity frowned but turned her attention back to the group. Unfortunately, her friends were not excited. "Excuse me, but I think all of you are missing the fact that this is supposed to be a happy occasion. You all look like you're going on death row or something!"

Soarin laughed, scooting his chair closer to Applejack, "I agree. I mean you're going to prom with a Wonderbolt now. Can't I get a little bit of excitement from that?"

Applejack played her best smile, leaning toward her new date, "Ah am, sugarcube. How could ah not be with such a hansom date."

Rainbow snorted, having to keep from laughing at the sheer ironic nature of the whole situation. Her anger was not allowing her to feel the hurt from those words that she should have.

"Hey, you want to get out of here Dash?" Spitfire asked, squeezing Rainbow's side in a gentle tug. Her face had taken to an understanding smile, and she placed her other hand on her hip. "I know this can't be easy," she whispered low.

Rainbow could feel the gentle breath tickling the side of her neck, sending a shiver down her back. However, it was the words that sent her into confusion, making her sneak a look at Spitfire. Her co-captain was looking at her like she knew something and it made Rainbow curious. "Yeah, let's go. I don't want to be here anyway."

Rainbow maneuvered out of the arm around her waist and grabbed her bag off the table, shouldering it. Fluttershy grabbed her hand, looking up with that smile that made Rainbow's heart clench. She could not leave Fluttershy with that look, and pulled the pink-haired girl to her side. Even though Rainbow was standing, Fluttershy wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her face against the runner's firm stomach. "Be careful Dash. I love you."

Rainbow smiled, running her hand through Fluttershy's long hair. "You got it shy. I have to go right now, alright? I'll come by your place later."

Fluttershy nodded, pulling back and dropping her hold. They shared a knowing look and Rainbow winked, returning to Spitfire's side. She chanced a final look at Applejack, who locked eyes with her. For the first time in years, Rainbow felt like she didn't even know who was looking back at her.

"See ya Soarin. Don't forget practice today," Spitfire reminded her own best friend, and intertwined her hand with Rainbow's. The red leather of Rainbow's fingerless glove rubbed against Spitfire's brown fingerless glove. "Come on Dash."

The contact snapped Rainbow out of her daze and she took a deep breath, forcing a miserable smile to her lips. She never thought it would come to this, but she was use to disappointment. "I hope this makes you happy... Bye AJ."

Rainbow broke the gaze and turned, changing her smile for Spitfire, "Let's go."

Spitfire nodded and turned to leave, Rainbow following along with her. Their hands were still locked together, neither of the girls bothering to break the hold.

"What was that about?" Rarity asked, finding the encounter a little too personal.

"Nothin'," Applejack murmured, watching her ex walk away from the table. She couldn't stop her chest from burning in a familiar pain. "It was just time to look different ways before someone got hurt."

"Someone did," Fluttershy said, gathering her own items as she stood. "Actually, I think two people did," she added, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She waited for Pinkie pie to join at her side, and then two of them left together.

"Well, I'm just confused. But congratulation on your new prom date Applejack. So many girls are going to be jealous of you two," Rarity said, completely missing the interaction between the different groups. She knew the table was each taking a side, but on what she did not know. Instead she stood and decided to go to the art building. There were designs to work on anyway. "I'll see you both later. Soarin, you're always welcome to sit with us at lunch."

Soarin nodded, giving one of his best smiles, "Thanks, I think I have a reason too now."

Rarity nodded and left, leaving the two alone. Suddenly the entire situation fell onto Applejack's shoulders, and she could not help burying her face in her hands. A sensation of loss filled her thoughts.

"What have I done?"

Soarin could only watch the girl in front of him fall apart, and a smirk spread across his lips. Things were just falling into place now. He positioned a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving her a light squeeze. "Applejack, is everything alright?"

Although she was positive that she was not alright, Applejack remembered that she had a part to play. She needed to be strong in front of other people and could fall apart on her own time. Slowly she straightened herself up, brushing blonde hair behind her ear. "Ah reckin I'm fine. Just a lot goin' on right now. I'm real sorry about that."

Soarin smiled, "It's nothing. I can be here for you, y'know?" He placed his hand over one of the farmers, intertwine their fingers lightly.

Applejack beamed. "Thank ya kindly, that actually means a lot t' ma."

Hesitantly Soarin reached up to caress the side of Applejack's cheek, drawing the girl in by her chin. He leaned forward to meet her half way, kissing her lightly on the lips. It was gentle, and he pulled back quickly. "I really like you Applejack. I was hoping that maybe we could try to give this thing a shot. I'd like to take you out on a date."

Being the honest girl that she was, Applejack had to admit that she did not feel a thing from the kiss, but blushed lightly anyway. The plan that she had set into motion was going just as she had hoped. By the end of the day she had a normal prom date, and now he was looking to be her normal boyfriend. He was someone her family would be proud of with his good grades and athletic performance. Soarin was not Rainbow, but he was as close as she would get.

"I'd really like to give it a try," Applejack said, lying right through her teeth. All she wanted to do was run after Rainbow and yank her off Spitfire's arm, confessing every single thing she felt for her.

"Yeah? Alright let's do this then."

Applejack nodded, and smiled the best she could. She could keep telling herself everything was alright for now, but it was just a matter of time before her exterior would crumble.

Ironically, looking back a week Applejack didn't have to lie about being happy. She had a girlfriend that she loved, friends who were really her friends, and a life that she could be proud of, even when others were not. Sometimes everything just isn't enough.

But what did she have now?

* * *

Plenty of stares had been thrown in Rainbow's direction as she walked through the campus with Spitfire, her hand still locked in the grip of her co-captain. Spitfire was a big shot around school grounds with her attitude and great style, more so than Rainbow ever wanted to be. People wanted to be Spitfire; Rainbow always just wanted to be a Wonderbolt. They differed on certain lines, but thought the same on others. Rainbow was 100% positive that if she had never found interest in Applejack that she would have started dating Spitfire long ago. With all the surprised looks and glares she was receiving, half of the campus already assumed they were dating anyway.

Part of her wished that she would care enough to pull away, but the other part of her was hording any comfort she could get. There was no one to go back to now. She had ended it with Applejack in her angered state.

They had ended up crossing the campus together and exited out onto the track and field area, finding the place empty of any students or faculty. Normally the field was always void of life during lunch, and it made it a perfect place to just relax and think. Rainbow was glad they were alone because she did not feel like dealing with other people.

Together they climbed the bleachers, Spitfire going up the stairs first and pulling Rainbow after her. They stopped at one of the rows in the front and Spitfire finally released her hand, taking a seat casually overlooking the field. Rainbow removed her bag and dropped it to the ground, taking a seat on her side. Silence washed over them for a few minutes, but the time was appreciated.

"I know about Applejack, Dash," Spitfire confessed, leaning her elbows on her knees and clasping her own hands together. She chanced a side glance at her friend.

Rainbow merely stared out at the field with an utterly blank look. She felt just as empty on the inside. "How?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly toward the end.

"I saw you two loading your motorcycle onto her truck after the last practice. Well, I saw a little more than that too," Spitfire admitted, reaching over to take Rainbow's hand back in her own. "I just figured that when Soarin told me he asked her and she didn't say no, that maybe I was wrong."

Finding the hand holding her own comforting, Rainbow did not bother to pull it away. Instead she placed the elbow of her free hand on her knee, leaning over to cover her forehead. She wanted to cry, but would not let the tears come out. The pressure was starting to give her a headache. "We've been keeping it a secret. We were anyway."

"So you're not now? Did you two really end it?"

"What was I supposed to do? She didn't even think about me before she told Soarin she would just love to go to prom with him."

"Neither did you before you said yes to me," Spitfire said, giving Rainbow's hand a squeeze. "Listen, I'm not trying to get you to change your mind about what you did."

Rainbow tilted her head to look at Spitfire from her resting spot on her own hand. "I was angry when I said yes to you."

Spitfire smirked, "Does that mean you are changing your mind?"

Rainbow stared at her, raising her head slowly. Now that she was really considering her options, Spitfire was not a bad choice. She could be open with who she was, something that was not alright with Applejack. Even the name flashed the events in her mind.

"No, she chose want she wanted," Rainbow said, eyes dropping down to look at her hand intertwined with Spitfire's casually. She squeezed her hand lightly, feeling the grip of another and smiled hesitantly. "I just don't know where to go from here."

"You could try a rebound," replied Spitfire, chuckling lightly at her own words. Rainbow seemed pleased with her response and laughed too.

"Oh, and who's going to just walk up and be my rebound then?"

Shrugging, Spitfire looked back out over the empty field. It seemed so different being on the stands instead of on the grounds. "I will. Let's face it Dash, I've had my eye set on you for a while."

Rainbow raised an eye brow, "I heard rumors, but I never expected them to be true. Why would you want me when you could have anyone?"

Spitfire had to laugh hard at that comment, and it took a few moments to compose herself enough to speak. "Are you kidding Dash? Your right up there on the top of the food chain with me. Hell your smart, your one of the best athletes on our entire team, and your gorgeous. What isn't there to want?"

Rainbow blushed, looking toward the opposite side of the field. She had not expected Spitfire to think so highly of her, but the words of praise from her fellow captain made the throbbing pain in her chest dull. She really never expected Spitfire to feel anything but friendship toward her, but now Applejack's jealousness suddenly made sense. "I bet you're just saying that, trying to get me to blush like one of your freshman followers."

"I bet you I'm not. Come on, we've been on the same team for a while and I haven't lied to you yet, why would I start right now?"

Rainbow gave a one-shoulder shrug, not turning her gaze from the long stretch of field that she was looking over. She would not let Spitfire see the blush she had caused, and waited until she felt like she was under control before looking back. "You know, I really loved her. I thought she was the one I was going to end up with."

Spitfire nodded, looking towards the ground. "All good things come to an end sometime right?"

Rainbow smiled sadly and nodded. She could not blame Applejack for making the call that she did. How many times had Applejack told her she couldn't do it and she had tried to pressure her? Maybe it was a good thing that they ended their relationship and tried to be happy in different ways.

Deciding once and for all that she wanted to be happy, Rainbow leaned over and planted a kiss on Spitfire's cheek. "Thanks for listening to me whine, but I think I might take you up on that rebound."

Spitfire could not stop the smirk that took over her lips, "Oh, I was never worried about it."

Rainbow pulled her hand out of her co-captains grip and slapped her in the chest lightly. She then crossed her arms across her chest, pretending if anything to be mad. Spitfire was only amused by her display and tugged Rainbow too her side, throwing her arm around her new play toy.

"Dash, you were never good at being mad. You always have that little pout to your lips. Cut it out before I put your mouth to better use."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and Spitfire earned another slapped across the chest. Fortunately, Spitfire was normally giving sexually innuendos to her so she was use to a response like that and wiggled out of the grip around her shoulder. She stood, glaring down. "Don't make me regret this," she said, but her voice was playful.

"Regret nothing," Spitfire replied, and reached up to hold Rainbow's forearms. She tugged enough to get Rainbow close enough to kiss her, surprised by how soft her lips really were. Rainbow did not struggle, but simple intertwined her hands in Spitfire's hair. The kiss was sweet and short, and Rainbow found the image of Applejack in the back of her mind. She had to gentle shake the thought from her head, realizing that she needed to focus on new adventures.

Rainbow pulled back a few seconds later and smiled, "If you never take chances, you'll miss out on the best things."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Here is chapter five. For all of you not following me on deviantART you should. I post all of the fanart pictures from killa7 there. Also I leave random updates and information. My user name is InuyashaGirl1025 over there. Come check it out!

Enjoy!

* * *

The day had progressed quickly after lunch and before Rainbow had even thought about it, the bell signaled the end of classes. Grateful to be leaving before her head exploded, she shoved her materials in her bag. A headache had been forming in her frontal lobe after dealing with everything that had happened today. And yet a feeling that the day was not over nagged at her.

Surprisingly, Rainbow found herself coming face to face with Spitfire in the hallway. Her co-captain was leaning against the row of lockers outside her classroom, arms crossed over her chest with one ankle crossed over the other. She looked bored.

Fixing the shoulder of her bag to keep it from digging her skin, Rainbow raised an eye brow and asked, "What are you doing?"

Spitfire made a face between confusion and disgust, pushing off the wall in a gentle sweep. "Waiting for you, what does it look it?" She held her hand out and gave Rainbow her trademark smirk.

Realizing that this relationship was completely different then her previous one, Rainbow decided it would take some time getting used to. She was never open around Applejack by waiting outside class for her or holding hands in public. With Spitfire, it didn't matter who was looking. She could act out how she felt and not worry if the wandering stares would send rumors out of the school.

Rainbow laughed quietly, taking Spitfire's hand in her own. "I didn't expect it. Are we going to play out the romantic side of this relationship and stalk each other?"

Together they started for the locker rooms.

"I wasn't stalking you. I have class next door remember?" Spitfire said, tugging Rainbow by their connected hands. When she was close enough, Spitfire unlocked their hold and threw her arm around Rainbow's shoulder. She felt an arm circle her waist from behind.

"I know, but maybe I was wishing you were," Rainbow said lightheartedly, relaxing in Spitfire's arm. Spitfire always did make her feel at ease, regardless of the situation.

People passing them starred, but the looks were not bothersome. It was actually kind of funny to see just how many people almost tripped watching them. A few people even gave a thumbs up or shouted a congratulations in passing, confirming that the news of their relationship had already spread the campus.

As they approached the locker rooms separated by a simple wall for men and women, Spitfire was forced to bring them to a halt right outside. Her name was called from down the hall, and a mop of blue hair caught her attention. Soarin came bounding down the hall within seconds, bumping fists with his best friend once he was close enough.

"Hey, glad I caught you," Soarin said, running a hand through his mane to calm his wild hair. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart from the jog. "You're going tonight, right?"

Spitfire shrugged, "Depends is it worth going?"

Soarin pulled out his phone to check his messages. Whatever he received must have been good news because a grin spread across his face. "Hell yeah it's worth it. Open bar and I just got Applejack to go with me," Soarin said and texted something back quickly.

Rainbow's shoulders tensed at the mention of her ex-girlfriends name, but otherwise she showed no signs of being bothered. If Spitfire had not been her co-captain for so long she would not have been able to catch the fact that Rainbow was biting the inside of her cheek. "Well that's great for you I guess, but I haven't even had time to ask her," Spitfire tilted her head at Rainbow, "So thanks for ruining surprise."

Soarin took on an apologetic expression. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Rolling her eyes, Spitfire took a deep breath and rubbed at her face with her free hand. "You ruin everything, but whatever, you want to go out to a party with me tonight Dash?"

Caught off guard from being lost in her own thoughts, Rainbow straightened up. She glanced from between Soarin to Spitfire, letting a smile take her lips. It had been awhile since she had been out anywhere, normally staying at her apartment with Applejack. The name tugged at her chest. "Do I actually have a choice?"

Spitfire did not miss a beat commenting back, "Not really, I'm mostly asking for show."

Rainbow rolled her eyes and shook her head with a light laugh. She should have been expecting a smartass comment. Regardless, two could play that game. "We both know you want me to come. Perhaps in more ways than one." She winked playfully and pulled out of the grip she was caught in, entering the locker room with a sway to her hips.

A predatory smirk lifted the corners of Spitfire's lips and a lustful gaze watched her go.

"You always get the good ones, even I'd tap that," Soarin commented offhandedly. It earned him a nice punch in the arm from Spitfire.

"Keep your eyes off her and stick with the girl you have," She snapped, glaring at her best friend. Soarin had his moments when it was questionable whether he was even an acquaintance to her, but most the time his friendship paid off.

Rubbing the sore spot on his arm with loving care, Soarin frowned. "Jeez, calm down. She's already yours."

"Yeah I know, and I plan to keep it that way," Spitfire replied, giving Soarin one of the most frightening looks he had ever seen. He feared that if he even so much as looked at Rainbow again, he would be missing his equipment later. Spitfire smiled and pat him lightly on the shoulder, knowing that her point was making its way into his head. Without another word she entered the woman's locker room, leaving Soarin to enter the men's.

* * *

Practice had been a complete failure and Rainbow had begun to wonder if her team had it in them to win the championships. The entire practice was one mistake after another, but Spitfire had given the team an encouraging pep talk that involved colorful words and yelling. If they couldn't win on talent, they would at least win on sheer fear of what would happen in they lost.

Rainbow was the last to enter the locker room. She had taken her time out on the field clearing her mind and enjoying the air. It was like her second home, the only place she could really take a moment for herself.

She didn't really glance around as she approached her locker, tugged off her captain's shirt, and threw it carelessly on the bench. Still clad in her basketball shorts and her sports bra, Rainbow sat down and allowed her head to fall into her hands. Her forehead was still damp from practice.

The silence of the locker room suddenly made her sick to her stomach. With nothing left to distract her, she was hit full-on by the sudden realization that she messed up the only solid relationship she had ever had. On top of that, she had leapt herself into a completely new one. Even the mere thought of her late lover caused her chest to constrict painfully. She had to force herself to suck in a breath and slowly release it. This was not how things were supposed to be.

"Are you alright?"

Rainbow jumped in shock, head snapping to the sound of the voice. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her clutched it out of habit, even though it did nothing to calm her. Her purple-pink eyes locked with golden orange and she hissed a breath out. "Shit, you scared me."

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention. I actually just came back to get you to sign this," Spitfire declared, holding a printed legal document out toward Rainbow. She also handed her a pen.

Without sparing a glance at the words, Rainbow scrawled her name across the co-captain line below Spitfire's. It was just another useless contract between the track and field team, and the school for the upcoming competition. Normally, she never looked at anything Spitfire handed her to sign and would simply trust her friend's opinion. She was a runner, not a lawyer.

"It's cool, here." Rainbow handed the paper back, but when she glanced up she could see that Spitfire was not looking her in the eye. She didn't have to follow the gaze to know where she was looking either. Self-consciously she crossed her arms over her chest. "Did you forget where my eyes are?"

Unashamed at being caught, Spitfire smirked. "No, I remember just fine. I just happen to find something more interesting to look at."

Rainbow flipped Spitfire off and stood up, digging through her locker to find the red shirt she had been wearing before practice. There was no time to regret the action as she was shoved face first against the lockers, followed shortly by Spitfire's lean body pressing against hers.

"Are you offering?" She breathed against the right side of Rainbow's neck, pulling her rainbow hair back to expose her tattoo. Spitfire pressed her lips to the mark.

Rainbow let her head tilt back onto Spitfire's left shoulder, exposing even more of her creamy skin. The close contact of another person felt good, but the fleeting thought of Applejack crossed her mind. The tattoo marking her neck was probably one of Applejack's favor spots to tease her, and it felt strange having the lips another pressed against the sensitive area.

"Spitfire," Rainbow warned, her eyes closing to half-mast. She could feel her body responding to the feathery touches her co-captain was creating on the sides of her torso, but they were in the locker room for crying out loud. Anyone could walk in.

These were the thoughts that Rainbow repeated in her mind as to why she wanted to stop. However, there was also a sudden feeling of wanting to cry that was attacking her. Deep down she could feel the sensation of loss building, but she pushed it as far as she could into the back of her mind. Applejack left her and she wasn't going to start walking about like an emotional mess. She was strong; she could handle the situation.

Rainbow took a calming breath to sooth her thoughts, and wiggled around in Spitfire's arms. Spitfire's hold was loose and it was easy for her to turn around, wrapping her long arms around her co-captains neck. Absentmindedly her fingers played with the strands of golden hair at the base, relishing in the feeling of being held. She needed to feel grounded and distract her mind from the ugly thoughts filling it.

It was unclear who made the first move, but Rainbow was almost positive that she was the one that had leaned forward to capture Spitfire's lips in a heated kiss. Her back was painfully jammed against the lockers and Spitfire wasted no time in molding their bodies together. She used the opportunity presented to explore Rainbow's, coaxing the others tongue to meet hers in a sly dance. She knew all too well that Rainbow was trying to find a distraction, and she would happily give her one hell of a diversion.

Any plans that had been brewing were put to a halt with a voice erupted through the locker room. Soarin was waiting outside impatiently.

"Hurry the fuck up or I'm coming in there," he hollered from his resting place directly outside of the locker room.

The two broke apart from their miniature battle, both panting lightly. Rainbow allowed her head to tilt back and thud against the lockers behind her, closing her eyes in an effort to calm her body. "You better hurry up. I think your watch dog is a little mad," she whispered. Rainbow's eyes opened enough to look at Spitfire as a grin spread across her lips.

Spitfire was not asmused by the interruption. "Yeah, well I'm sure he can wait a little longer," she paused, turning her head in the direction of the doorway and raised her voice. "You fucking take a step in this doorway and I'll give you something to cry about Soarin. Get lost, I'm busy."

Apparently not afraid of his friend's threats, Soarin poked his head around the corner. "What are you doing, having sex?" He could see the two from his spot and grinned, noticing Rainbow's half clothed state. He whistled a cat call. "Shit, maybe you are. Pardon my interruption. Continue." He winked and saluted the two girls before disappearing around the corner once more, the lingering sound of his combat boots confirming his departure.

Rainbow cleared her throat and untangled her arms. Spitfire knew the moment was over.

"So yeah, sorry about that," Rainbow said, suddenly feeling shy under the gaze of another. She managed to pull her shirt out of her locker and yanked it messily over her head, running her fingers through her hair afterwards in an effort to make it look decent.

Spitfire took a step back to offer a bit of space. Her face never lost the smug look that she was known for. "Sorry for what?"

"Whatever just happened right now. I jumped you and all you did was ask me out. I think I might have been jumping the gun."

Spitfire shrugged. "I didn't mind a thing, sweetheart." She closed the distance between them once more, forcing Rainbow to push herself back up against the lockers. She leaned in close, eyeing her prey with a sinfully delicious look. "I have been waiting long enough to get you to myself. And I won't bite, unless you want me too."

Rainbow could feel her cheeks heat up in a light blush and used her hands to push Spitfire back a little. "Not right now alright? I just need a little time to sort things out in my head."

"It's that little farm girl isn't it? You keep thinking about her."

Rainbow appeared appalled, "She's my girlfriend…well I mean she was anyway."

Skeptical as ever, Spitfire raised an eye brow, "Key term there is was. I don't approve of Soarin going against my advice to ask her out, but she was the one that said yes. Now you just need to look toward better prospects."

Looking to the side to avoid the eyes on her, Rainbow took a deep breath. The words were running though her mind and starting to bring the headache back. The words; those are what confused Rainbow the most and she voiced her disordered thoughts, "What do you mean he went against your advice?"

"I told you I knew about Applejack. I was the one you told him to stay away from her in the first place. Obviously that didn't work as expected," Spitfire explained, all the while reveling gleefully in the emotions surfacing on her new girlfriends face. She tried her best to put on a caring facade, "I may have wanted you for myself, but I didn't want to see you get hurt either."

Suddenly Rainbow could feel her anger returning, but she directed it all at Applejack. She could live her life however she wanted, but Rainbow was not going to be a part of it. That ship had sailed and although it was only that day, the mere thought made her want to scream.

Spitfire was here. Spitfire had chosen her out of the hundreds of other girls. She was not going to let this opportunity pass her by for a girl who casually threw her aside.

"Your right and I'm just being emotional, which is so uncool," Rainbow said, making the first move to kiss Spitfire on the lips in a chaste kiss. "She doesn't matter. I'm with you now."

Pleased by the response, the golden haired girl smirked, "Damn right you are. So I'll pick you up at your house around nine tonight for the party? Don't forget. I'd hate to not have a date."

Nodding, Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be ready."

After leaning in for a final kiss, Spitfire gathered the paperwork from the floor and started for the exit of the locker room. She paused before leaving. Turning around, she gave Rainbow a wink, "See ya tonight then."

She left moments later and a silence fell over the locker room. The only sound was a signal thud from Rainbow falling down on the bench and burying her face back in her hands. She could feel the sting of tears in the back of her eyes, but she refused to let her emotions overcome her.

Somehow keeping it all together was becoming harder than ever.

* * *

Applejack exited the library doors and waved a friendly goodbye to Twilight. Lately she had been falling behind in class with her mind elsewhere, and taking a friend up on the offer for help was increasing her chances of passing. She was terrible when it came to solving mathematical problems that had no real life meaning.

After one more friendly wave, Applejack fished her phone from her bag. Immediately her face lit in a gentle smile as she pressed the button on top and her smart phone screen buzzed to life. Her background screen was a picture of Rainbow and her that had been taken at the last party Pinkie Pie had thrown. It took only a few seconds for realization to set in and she quickly changed the screen to a picture of her sister, Appleboom.

She had a few text messages waiting for her and she was a little scared to look at them, but her worrying was thrown out when she opened her inbox. Rarity had set her a message of congratulation on her new prom date, and the rest were from Soarin himself. Apparently he liked texting a lot.

She briefly scrolled through the few text messages, having to smile at attitude of her new boyfriend. However, he was wondering where she was at and Applejack didn't know if she was ready to pretend everything was fine. She could still feel the lingering feeling of doubt sitting in the back of her mind.

Rainbow had always been hers- her lab partner, her best friend, her girlfriend, her everything- and now she wasn't even sure their friendship was still intact. It was funny how she was giving up everything to make Rainbow happy, yet she was letting her own feelings go. She could handle the pain and disappointment, but her ex-girlfriend was different. Rainbow was full of courage on the outside, but deeply needed someone to be there for her on the inside. Applejack just could not fill those shoes anymore, so she let the prize fall into the hands of Spitfire. And yet she was still debating this decision.

"Applejack, are you listening? Wait up!"

Jolted out of her wandering thoughts, Applejack turned in the direction of the voice. She made it all the way to the parking lot with her truck only few steps away, and the minute she saw the familiar face she wished she had walked a little faster. Soarin was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, hey there Soarin. What's got y'all in such a hurry?"

"I was trying to get your attention. Didn't you hear me calling you back there?" Soarin replied, coming to a complete stop in front of the girl, placing his hands in the front pockets of his khaki pants. The color complemented the bright yellow tee-shirt and royal blue Wonderbolt's jacket. A grin was firmly on his lips.

"Ah'm afraid not. Ah must have been thinkin' about somethin' else. Did ya need somethin'?"

"Not really. You just seem to be avoiding me and I wanted to see you. You are my girlfriend now, remember?"

Applejack blushed and fidgeted with the strap of her bag, "Ah haven't been tryin' to avoid ya. Ah just thought we'd be takin' this slow."

Soarin had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and instead smiled, "Yeah, your right. I wouldn't want to force you into anything. I just really like you. You're different."

"Thank ya Soarin', y'all are so sweet to ma. Ah really like ya too," Applejack replied, letting the sweet talk start to warm her heart. She took one of Soarin's hands in her own and pulled him a little closer to her. Not minding the affection, he responded by closing the distance between them quickly.

"You deserve it, AJ."

The nickname caused Applejack to clench her free hand around the strap of her bag, an action that did not go unnoticed by Soarin. He seemed mildly amused to cause a rise out of the girl, but kept his wandering thoughts to himself. He didn't have to dwell on the subject for long.

"Soarin, seriously?"

Soarin' was not surprised to hear the voice of his best friend behind him. Normally they were together at all times, including before and after school when Soarin would catch a lift in his friend's 1965 Chevy Impala. Soarin was in love with the car's custom navy blue paint job, with a yellow lightening blot strip down the middle. Which proudly depicted the colors of the state-wide known team, The Wonderbolt's.

"What's up Spit? I thought you were busy with Rainbow in the locker room." Soarin tilted his head in the direction of his friend. She did not look very pleased at the moment and Soarin was positive he was at fault.

"I was until you decided to show up," Spitfire finally cast a glance at the person standing to the side, connected to Soarin's hand. The minute their eyes met, a grin split onto Spitfire's face, "Oh, Applejack wasn't it? I didn't see you there."

Applejack had to force a smile to her face and spoke her words with the greatest amount of control, "Nice t' see ya Spitfire. Good luck with the championships comin' up."

"Thanks, but we don't need it. Not with Dash on our team."

Soarin turned his attention back to Applejack, "She means not with Dash on _her_ team, y'know." He winked and smiled, but the joke just dug into Applejack's skin.

Applejack knew the context of his words and he wasn't just talking about the Wonderbolts. He was referring to Rainbow being on Spitfire's arm now, something that neither of them could have possibly known would have upset her. She calmed her emotions and forced a laughed, "Well congratulations on that as well. Everyone's been waitin' for it. There have been an awful lot of rumors goin' around as of late."

"Hm, I have heard of a few, but I suppose they're not rumors anymore. Seems even Soarin here found a girl today as well, congratulation on that," Spitfire replied, sounding a little too smug.

By the time the words had left the captains mouth, Applejack was subconsciously gripping Soarin's hand in a strong grip. He decided to step in before a cat fight ensued. "Thanks Spit, but hey, I need to talk to Applejack for a minute alone, alright? Give me like five."

Spitfire shrugged, having already had her fun. She could see the anger tensing Applejack's face, but she would let it fester until the party later that night. There was too much fun to be had. "Sure thing, I'll be at the car. See ya later princess." She gave Applejack a wicked smile as well as a wave over the shoulder as a parting gift, and took off toward her vehicle without waiting for a reply.

"Hey, what's got you so worked up? You're practically killing my hand."

Applejack snapped and realized the hold she had been keeping. Suddenly looking surprised she exclaimed, "Oh my, Ah'm so sorry. Ah must have been day dreamin' again."

"Don't let Spit get to you, AJ. She's a little rough around the edges, but she's good," Soarin said, pulling Applejack close. He surprised the country girl with a kiss, which sent a light blush to her cheeks. "She's my best friend. It would be nice if my girlfriend could get along with her. Isn't Rainbow yours? We can double date."

A smile actually made it to Applejacks lips, but it was somewhat depressed. "Ah've got nothin' against Spitfire. Ah reckin' ah can't be sayin' anything against my... Rainbow's choice, right? They'll be good fer each other."

"Yeah," Soarin trailed off, watching the variety of emotions running through the farmers eyes. Although he did not want the guilt to suddenly hit him, it did. He had to change the subject before he over thought the situation. "So anyway… about the party, should I pick you up around 9?"

"That's just fine with me, unless y'all want me to meet ya there."

Soarin laugh was deep, "No, I wouldn't be a proper date if I had my girl meeting me places, now would I? Sweet Apple Acres at nine, I'll be there."

Applejack smiled, "Why thank ya sugarcube. Ah'll see ya then alright? Ah best be getting' on ma way."

Soarin nodded and leaned in to capture the soft lips of his date once more and murmured his parting words, "Later, AJ." Then he smiled and waved, taking off in a light jog toward the other side of the parking lot. Spitfire was waiting patiently resting against the hood, texting on her phone.

Applejack took a deep breath and reminded herself that she was doing the right thing. Everything she had accomplished during the day had been for Rainbow's happiness, as well as her own. Yet she could not figure out why it hurt so badly.

* * *

Although it seemed like the day had barely moved an inch on the clock, Applejack found herself waiting on the front pouch of her house a little before nine o'clock. She was dressed casually in a pair of her light denim shorts that hugged her hips and a light orange tank top. A brown belt with a buckle clasp of an apple and a pair of brown leather boots completed her look.

It only took a few minutes before she could hear the sound of tires scratching on the ground and music flooding a loud speaker system. A large navy blue Ford F150 truck peeled down the road, coming to a halt directly in front of her house. The engine was cut and the music ceased before the driver's door was thrown open, and Soarin got out to pick up his date.

"This the guy y'all were talkin' about?" a voice questioned from the door way, Big Mac was standing there leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

Applejack glanced in the direction, having thought she was alone. She expected her big brother to make an appearance at some point. "Ya that's him. Be nice now, please."

"Eyup."

Soarin walked the pathway to the house and jogged up the few stairs, placing a smile on his face. He had barely changed from their meeting at school, choosing only to lose the Wonderbolt's jacket. However, the yellow shirt with the navy blue letters of his team down the side complimented his frame "Hey there, AJ. You look nice."

Applejack smiled, standing to meet her date politely. She had to lean slightly up on her tip-toes to meet Soarin's height, but was able to press a light kiss to his cheek. "You're sweet, thank ya," she said, turning to her head in the direction of her brother, "Soarin, this is my brother, Big Mac."

Stepping up the plate, Soarin took a step forward and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Big Mac returned the shake with a firm grip, giving the boy a once over. He definitely was not what he expected his sister to bring home. Still, he was not the worst thing. Like any concerned brother, he gave the boy a challenging stare. "Likewise, y'all treat ma sister good y'hear?"

"I will. I promise." They released their manly shake and Soarin returned to Applejack's side. "You ready?"

Rolling her eyes, Applejack stepped forward to give her brother a good-bye hug. One in which he readily returned. "Don't ya'll wait up now. Ah'll be home late."

"Eyup, ya have a nice time. Is Dash or one of yer other friend's gunna be around?"

Applejack grimaced lightly, but nodded all the same. "Ya, she'll be around. Probably all the others too."

Satisfied that his little sister was not going to be alone with some strange guy for the entire night, Big Mac shooed them off. He watched as Soarin held the passenger door open for her civilly, and returned to his side of the truck. Giving a final wave, he disappeared into the cab.

Once inside her started the engine again, music blaring to life. He quickly turned the sound down to a normal level, murmuring an apology for the sudden surprise. Normally he turned it down before getting out.

Applejack seemed unfazed and laughed, "Don't worry about it sugarcube. Dash always leaves mine all the way up. Drives me crazy."

Soarin merely watched the girl from the corner of his eyes, noticing the way her face lit up in a smile at the mention of his captain's name, and how it easily fell to a look of disappointment. He pulled the truck around to guide it back out of the farm land, letting a gentle silence fall over them until he reached the main road. Finally he chanced another glance at Applejack, finding her staring blankly out the passenger window.

"Dash and you are close, aren't you?" he braved, knowing the complete truth behind the situation.

Spitfire had told him everything she had known about the two and he had saw it as a fun game to hook up with the pretty blonde, but suddenly seeing such a pained look take Applejack's face made him second guess his actions. He had to force the thought away and remember that he was loyal to Spitfire, and emotions really were not his thing.

"Ah beg yer pardon?" Applejack asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud."

Although she was not convinced by the sudden change of topic, she did not push the subject either. It was going to be hard enough to look at Rainbow tonight, let alone talk about her as well. She was starting to debate if going to this party was such a great idea to begin with. Deciding it was better not to dwell on the subject, Applejack went for something to distract her.

"Y'all ask me t' this party, but never told me a thing about where it's at."

Soarin smirked, "One of my close friends. She actually lives down the street from Spitfire parents, but she's known how to throw a wicked party. Her parent's practically pay for the entire event."

"Ya don't say so," Applejack replied, noticing the view from the window starting to turn into the wealthier neighborhoods. It was to be expected if this girl lived down the street from Spitfire's parents, who actually had a great deal of money to blow.

"Yeah, but everyone's cool here. You'll fit in just fine and I doubt anyone will give any trouble being on my arm," Soarin added.

Sparing Soarin a glance, Applejack studied the side of his masculine face. Of course no one from their school would mess with her on Soarin's arm. The entire school was practically in love with every feature on his flawless body. How she managed to snag his attention was still even beyond her.

The truck was pulled alongside the curb outside of a fairly large house, vehicles lining the drive way and streets. Lights were flashing from the windows and music blaring even through the walls. A few people mingled around outside. Applejack had not even noticed that she had been staring until Soarin opened her door for her. He offered his hand to help her out. She accepted, stepping out.

As they approached the house, people started calling out to Soarin in a friendly hello. A few even asked who his hot date was, something that had Applejack blushing. He wasted no time in wrapping an arm around her shoulders, claiming her as his to the disappointment of others.

They entered the house to find more people scattered around, talking and drinking at their leisure. The flashing lights were coming from a different part of the house that had a DJ mixing tracks and a dance floor set up. Bodies were grinding and moving easily across it. The party had pretty much moved to every open area of the house.

A group of guys called Soarin over from the left and he pulled Applejack along with him. He then introduced her to the group, finding the stares of men sizing up her body. She felt like a piece of meat under their intense gaze, but she turned her attention to scanning the crowds of people. There were a few people she could recognize from classes or lunch, but even more that she had never seen before. Unfortunately, she could not stop herself from looking for Rainbow colored hair.

She didn't have to search for long because suddenly shouting erupted from the dining room and a group of people cat-called the person standing on the table, downing a large glass of amber liquid. She was wearing some skimpy denim shorts that showed off her lean legs, a black tank top that hugged every curve and a light blue shirt on top that came off both of her shoulders and ended right below her rib cage. Red Converses and Rainbow colored hair completed her outfit.

Immediately after chugging the glass, Rainbow passed it off to someone else and basked in the praise of the people around her. Spitfire was casually standing on one edge, holding her arms out to help the other girl down. Rainbow almost tripped as sign that she had been drinking, and giggled her way into Spitfire's arms. Of course she wasted to time in pulling Spitfire into a tongue battle as well.

Applejack grimaced, knowing just how bad Rainbow really was at holding her alcohol. They had partied a few times before and Rainbow was always the one to go down first nice and hard after only a few drinks. There was no telling just how much she had already consumed, but from the looks of it, Rainbow was not fairing to well. Spitfire seemed pleased with the situation and handed Rainbow another drink to down, followed by Rainbow clinging to her in some sexual way.

Her fist tightened into a ball and she bit the side of her lip. Girlfriend or not, she was not just going to stand around and let Rainbow be taken advantage of. Calmly she untangled herself from Soarin and murmured an 'I'll be back.' She crossed the room in a hurry, grabbing Rainbow's arm to pull her off of Spitfire.

"Dash, we need t' talk."

Rainbow seemed confused for a moment before the sudden recognition clicked. She wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's neck, drawing her in close. "Hey, AJ! What are ya doing here?"

Applejack had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Rainbow had always been a flirty drunk. "Dash, when did ya' git it into yer head that it was a good idea t' be gettin' wasted at a random party," she trailed off, raising her gaze to Spitfire, "with people y'all barely know."

Spitfire merely grinned, as if challenging her to do something about it.

Rainbow giggled, pushing her body up against Applejack in a seductive way. Her hands traveled over the farmer's shoulder, down her lean arms, and finally rested on her waist. "I know you, don't I?"

"Whoa Spit, control your girl. I think she's having a little too much fun with mine," Soarin added, finally managing to join the small group of people.

The words seemed to snap something in Rainbow and she pulled off of Applejack slowly, meeting her eyes. They stared for only a few seconds as Spitfire returned some smartass remark. Finally Rainbow pulled off as if she had been burned. She returned to Spitfire's side and allowed the girl to wrap an arm around her shoulders and she returned the favor with an arm around her waist. "Sorry Soarin, just having a little fun."

"Hey, no problem Dash," the boy replied, coming up to put his own arm around Applejack and finally claiming what was his. He could feel the farmer tense under the touch. "Now what do you say we get this party started?"

Spitfire shrugged, but her trademark smirk never left her lips, "What do you have in mind?"

"First, shots. Second, more shots. Third, let's fucking change this music. What the hell are they even playing?" Soarin asked. He turned his head in the direction of the DJ room, searching the crowd for a familiar face, and once he caught the eye contact of a friend, motioned for something else to be put on. The girl practically jumped over a few other guests to do what was asked of her.

During that time, Spitfire had also motioned to someone around the table to get them some shots going. The guy with the bottle had no problem doing whatever was asked of him for the girl, which told Applejack that Spitfire and Soarin both had a little bit of pull around this place.

Each of the four were handed a shot, Soarin downing his the minute it was in his hand and requesting a new one. Rainbow was following right behind him, the two entering into a drinking match without a verbal challenge. After two shots between the competitors, Applejack could not remain on the sidelines. She handed her only shot to Soarin and stepped forward.

Dash slammed her shot glass down on the table, suddenly feeling the effects of the alcohol rushing her system. She laughed at nothing and turned around, tripping, her face almost meeting the floor. Luckily, Applejack caught her in a tight grip before she could go anywhere.

"Dash, yer drinkin' t' much. Y'all are gunna end up on the floor," Applejack reasoned.

Rainbow was not amused with the eruption and pushed herself out of Applejack's grip. Anger was still brewing in the back of her mind, and although the alcohol helped to dull her senses, her emotions were still there. She looked Applejack right in the eyes, saying her words to hurt, "I don't think what I'm doing is your problem anymore, AJ. Back the fuck off."

To prove her point, she grabbed the shot Soarin was still holding and downed it, thrusting the empty glass at Applejack. The farmer managed to catch it before it fell to the floor, raising her gaze just in time to see Rainbow shrug her shoulders in a challenge. She almost looked like she was ready to fight.

Spitfire set her empty glass on the table and stepped in, pulling at Rainbow's forearm until the drunken girl messily turned around. "Hey calm down. Let it go." She wasn't surprised when Rainbow wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face against it. Instead she merely wrapped her arms around Rainbow's waist and gave Soarin a knowing look.

"She's just a little drunk," Spitfire commented.

"Am not," Rainbow slurred, pulling off of Spitfire slowly. Her purple-pink eyes met gold, and a grin took her lips. She playfully leaned forward; pressing her lips to Spitfire's and nipped at her bottom lip all while pushing her body sensually against the other.

Spitfire was positive that if the night continued the way it was, Rainbow would be coming home with her. "I'm pretty sure if you drink anymore I'll be carrying your ass out of here."

Rainbow laughed, untangling herself. She could hear the challenge in the others voice, or at least she placed it there. "I'm fine, look at me? Do I look drunk?"

Applejack could not help the words leaving her mouth. "Ya look more than just drunk."

Rainbow turned around slowly. She merely watched Applejack for a few seconds, who seems intimidated by her gaze. The feeling did not last long as Rainbow stepped forward and grabbed Applejack by the arm, pulling her with her toward the bathroom.

"Give us a second!" she called over her shoulder, having to keep her hold strong on the struggling blonde girl. It was hard enough to keep her legs working properly.

Applejack found herself practically being thrown against the wall inside of the fairly large bathroom, followed shortly by Rainbow slamming the door and locking it. The light was flipped on and Rainbow had to lean against the sink counter to keep herself standing. Suddenly those shots were feeling like a bad idea.

"What the fuck is your problem? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Rainbow spat, her gaze completely avoiding Applejack. Her anger was starting to take the best of her and she clenched her fists in order to distract her mind.

Applejack stood leaning against the wall with her left arm crossed over and her hand resting on her right elbow in a pose of insecurity. Her green eyed gaze never left her shoes. "Ah don't have a problem. Ah just don't want t' see ya get hurt."

A bitter laugh left Rainbow's mouth, "Are you being serious right now, AJ? You don't want to see me get hurt. YOU'RE the one who hurt me in the first place. What is this shit with Soarin all of a sudden?"

"Ah didn't mean t' hurt ya Dash," Applejack said, trying her best to stand up strong. Finally she allowed their eyes to meet, but that was an action she would later regret. Although anger was the prominent feature on Rainbow's face, she could see the pain brewing. "This is just somethin' we both had t' do. We can't be holdin' onto silly dreams that ain't goin' t' happen."

Rainbow pushed off the counter, slamming her hands into the wall on either side of Applejack's head. She leaned in close, their body's almost touching. "If you want to pretend like we were nothing then fine, but don't be trying to act like you have a say in what I do then."

"Dash…"

"I don't want to hear it, AJ. Just go back with Soarin, I'll go back to Spitfire, and we will never have to talk about this again."

She staggered back to the counter, having to grab it for support. It was clear that the conversation was over and Rainbow unlocked the door, opening it to find Soarin with his hand raised to knock. He seemed surprised.

"Oh hey, I just wanted to check on you too. Is everything alright?"

Rainbow snorted. "Yeah just great." She pushed her way past Soarin and went in search of Spitfire, who was standing only a few feet away. She welcomed Rainbow back to her side. Frankly, Rainbow was glad that she had the support. She was starting to feel dizzy.

Applejack exited next, locking her arm with Soarin's. She gave him her best smile to ward off the worry showing on his face, an action that did little to calm the doubt filling Soarin' mind. However, he pushed the thoughts aside in favor of changing the attitude of the people around him.

"There is way too much drama in this room right now. We need more alcohol."

"Take your pick. There's an open bar tonight," Spitfire replied, giving her best friend a sly smile.

"Hell yeah, let's get fucked up then," Soarin pumped a fist in the air and glanced at the group around him. His eyes paused on Rainbow, a grin splitting his face, "Aside from Dash. She's already pretty gone."

Rainbow flipped him off, "Yeah and I could still out drink you any day. Bring it Soarin."

Of course Soarin chanced a glance at his best friend, "What do ya think sister? Can she handle me?"

Spitfire shrugged, "I suppose we'll find out, Sweetheart. Dash has always had a strong side."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Applejack found herself surrounded in a crowd of people watching the drinking match between the two. Most where cheering and shouting on opposite teams for their winner. So far, Rainbow was fairing nicely against her opponent, but her face was beginning to flush from intoxication. Soarin on the other hand was barely getting a buzz.

"Dash, I think we better call this. I really don't think Spitfire wants to carry your ass home tonight because you're about to pass out."

"Me... I- I'm fine. I feel… great," Rainbow slurred, finally letting her head rest on the table. She could feel the alcohol practically drowning her alive. Her hand tried to reach for another drink, but she reached too far to left and missed the glass completely. Deciding that she would take a loss this time, she gave Soarin a thumbs up. "On second thought… cool."

Soarin laughed and stood up from the chair, reaching over to give his opponent a nice slap on the back. "You did good Dash, next time."

Spitfire stepped in to care for the drunken girl on the table, which left Soarin free to find his date. He searched the crowd for the blonde haired girl, and upon finding her, guided her out of the area by her arm. Eventually they made it into the make-shift dance room, finding it less crowded with how many people were now passed out drunk.

"Care for a dance?" he asked politely, holding out a hand like a prince.

"Who says ah can dance?" she returned, taking his hand.

"Well I wouldn't want to take a girl to prom who can't dance, now would I?"

Soarin lead them out onto the crowded side of the dance floor, slipping in-between people to find a spot for them. He turned, pulling Applejack in close and placed his hand on her waist. She responded by casually allowing hers to work their way around his neck. Applejack might have been playing cute, but there were two things she knew for sure: apple picking and how to dance.

The last song faded out and a new one started. Applejack did not miss a beat in sliding her body up against her boyfriend's, although the feeling was completely different than dancing with Rainbow. Soarin' had well defined muscles and a hard exterior, where Rainbow was soft and feminine features. It had been quite some time since she had a male partner to grind up against and the feeling was distracting. She figured she might at least have a little fun while going out and just let go.

Soarin was surprised by her sudden enthusiastic dancing, but it did not taken him long to catch her rhythm and match it with his own moves. Together they moved easily, and Applejack even turned it up a notch by turning herself around and pressing her back to Soarin's chest. He leaned down to press his lips to her neck and Applejack raised as hand to curl around the base of his.

As quickly as he mind had been put to easy by the distraction, the moment her eyes caught the familiar hair, it all rushed back. Of course Rainbow would pick such a great time to drag Spitfire out onto the dance floor, pressing every inch of her lean runner's body against that of her co-captain. Furthermore, Spitfire did not seem to mind letting her hands slipping a little too low or her actions become a little too provocative.

She watched as Rainbow leaned in and whispered something, a devilish smile taking her features. Whatever was said, Spitfire was looking more than just pleased and she nodded in return, saying something that couldn't be heard over the music. Suddenly she was looking around until her eyes locked with Soarin and she motioned toward the door. Applejack saw Soarin nod in understanding.

Rainbow locked eyes with Applejack and smiled, giving a little wave in her intoxicated state that was nothing more than to rile her up. She then took hold of one of Spitfire's hands and led her through the crowd and toward the door. They exited together.

"Are you alright?" Soarin asked over the music in her ear.

Although she wasn't completely sure at the moment, Applejack told herself that this was the right thing to do. She turned in the grip, leaning toward Soarin's ear. "I'm just fine, sugarcube."

She pushed any negative feeling as far back as she could and pressed her lips against Soarin's to seal the deal. Deep down she had the nagging feeling that all she was doing was running in circles.

* * *

The old school 1965 Chevy Impala pulled into the parking spot of the owners two bedroom condo, the engine dying only seconds later. It was a wonder that they hadn't been pulled over, but Spitfire was glad that she did have to deal with the police while technically under the influence. Rainbow was smashed enough for the both of them, but she played it off well.

They both exited their respective doors around the same time, except Rainbow shut hers and leaned against it. Spitfire had to do the work of walking around to stand in front, watching the way the rainbow color haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the ground.

"Dash, are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Spitfire questioned, although her mind was telling her to not even ask.

Rainbow shook her head, turning her attention to glance up at the large condo. She had been to Spitfire's before and knew that she lived with Soarin in the place their parents provided for them. This knowledge made her realize that once she set foot inside the front door, there would be no going back.

The alcohol was making it too hard to think logically and she merely pushed off the car. Spitfire latched onto her to make sure she didn't fall on the way to the door and somehow managed to unlock it while holding onto her. They entered together and Spitfire threw her keys into a bowl waiting by the door, kicking said door closed with her foot.

It wasn't a second before the door clicked shut that Rainbow slammed Spitfire's back into the hard wood. While her victim was caught in the moment of surprise, Rainbow easily initiated a deep kiss and pressed her body flush against the other. It only took her co-captain a few seconds to return the heated kiss, claiming her dominance by shoving Rainbow into the wall next to the door and reuniting their bodies together.

Rainbow growled lightly in her throat, but accepted her position and wrapped her arms around Spitfire's neck, tilting her head in a better angle to let her tongue slip out and graze over Spitfire's bottom lip. This lead to a teasing battle between tongues, one in which Rainbow came out as the loser. She never realized Spitfire was so talented in the kissing department.

They broke apart with light panting to their breaths, but Rainbow was obviously impatient in her drunken state. Within seconds her hands started fumbling with the scarf-like material wrapped around Spitfire's neck, pulling the offending material away. Her hands managed to unclasp one of the buttons of her top before Spitfire pulled Rainbow off of the wall, instead slamming her against the little table by the door. She pushed everything off of it to clear a space for Rainbow to sit, ignoring the sound of the bowl shattering on the floor. They were kissing again.

Spitfire's hands moved in to mess with the clasp of Rainbow's denim shorts, tugging the zipper down tooth by tooth at a mischievously slow place. Rainbow seemed bothered by the playfully attitude and simply started pushing the shorts off of her hips, an action that incited Spitfire to practically rip them off. Rainbow wrapped her long legs around her co-captain for support and went to work on ridding Spitfire of her top. To her dismay, she found a bra underneath and threw the top in a random direction.

"Don't you think you're a little impatient?" Spitfire murmured against Rainbow's lips, letting a smile tug at the corners. She never thought she would have Rainbow in her house, half naked in her living room.

"Stop talking and help me get my clothes off," Rainbow whispered back, being just as playful. She was tugging at the belt around Spitfire's waist, loosening the clasp and pulling the dark brown leather belt from the loops. "I seem to be doing all the work here."

Not having to be told twice, Spitfire tugged at the bottom of Rainbow's black tank top giving notice to the girl to raise her arms. In only one move, Spitfire had swiftly left Rainbow was left in her black under garments. She could see the hungry look in Spitfire's eyes and leaned back against the wall, stretching her body out sensually. Her head was buzzing.

"Find something you like?"

Spitfire smirked, leaning down to tug at the laces of her boots. She was going to need to get them off before she could even consider taking the rest of her clothes off, and with the way Rainbow was acting, she definitely wanted them off. The boots were kicked aside and she leaned forward to kiss a trail from the top of her left bra cup all the way up her neck, an action that had Rainbow moaning.

"Yeah, I think I found something I more than just like," Spitfire whispered in her ear, voice down to a seductive rasp.

Rainbow bit the side of her lip in excitement, letting her hands travel over the smooth skin of Spitfire's shoulders. Her nailed dug lightly into her back to trace light marks across her skin. "Well then, I guess you better start showing me before I change my mind."

That was the only comment that Spitfire needed to pull Rainbow off of the side-table, and start in the direction of her bedroom upstairs. She kept a tight hold on the other girl, occasionally throwing her against the wall for a heated make out session. Although wasted, Rainbow was equally involved. It wasn't until they reached the bedroom that Rainbow stopped midway, although Spitfire tried to tug her in. She seemed frozen in her spot, her stomach suddenly starting to flip.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spitfire asked.

She pushed down any emotions that she had been feeling. The alcohol had been doing a very nice job at hiding all of her fears. Rainbow set her mind, letting a smile take her lips. "Nothing, just never thought I'd find myself in your bed."

She finally entered the bedroom without any hesitation and wrapped her arms around Spitfire, starting another heated kiss. She kicked the door closed with her foot, signaling an end to her indecision. The only problem was she was unsure if she had made the right choice.


End file.
